¿Dulce o Truco?
by Chonik
Summary: Secuela de "¿Vienen a nuestra fiesta del té?". En la noche de Halloween, pueden pasar muchas cosas.
1. Chapter 1

**HALLOWEEN 2014 **

**Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por haber venido hasta aquí, en ésta época del año en la que las adolescentes se visten como prostitutas con la excusa de que están disfrazadas y las maestras de religión nos acusan de celebrar una fiesta satánica… para leer ésta secuela de mi fanfic.**

**Así es, es una SECUELA. **

**Así que si todavía no leíste mi fic titulado "¿Vienen a nuestra fiesta del té" te recomiendo volver sobre tus pasos y hacerlo, porque sino no vas a lograr entender de qué va ésta historia.**

**Los demás, adelante! Espero que les guste y que cumpla con las expectativas :D**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Donatello cosía entusiasmado una tercera vuelta de encaje a la falda de su nuevo y elegante vestido. Se secó el sudor de la frente con gesto teatral y miró alrededor.

En un coqueto maniquí de madera, ubicado a un lado de la habitación, descansaba otro hermoso vestido que había terminado horas antes: el de Michelangelo. Se sintió muy bien con sólo verlo, olvidando por un momento que llevaba meses cociendo tramos de encaje y seda tan fina y esponjosa como una nube… pero había valido la pena.

Después de todo, Halloween era una noche especial y divertida, que a los dos hermanitos les encantaba… Era la única noche del año en que podían salir a pedir dulces como cualquier niño normal.

Oh bueno, tan normal como podían ser dos niños vestidos de lolitas.

Pero el Halloween de este año era muchísimo mejor que los anteriores, porque Raphael y Leo los acompañarían.

"_Bien… Al menos Raphie estoy seguro de que nos acompañará…"_ pensó el niño de vestido violeta, entristeciéndose.

El menor de los dos irrumpió en la habitación, dando saltitos:

_ ¡Donnie! ¡Donnie! _exclamó Michelangelo agitando un par de antifaces en el aire_ ¡Mira, ya terminé las máscaras para Leo y Rapha!

Donatello dejó de coser y levantó la mirada, para observar a su lindo hermanito menor; y frunció el ceño al ver que tenía goma blanca para pegar hasta en los codos y tanto las lentejuelas como la brillantina se le habían adherido por doquier.

_ ¡Estás hecho un desastre! _lo reprendió_ ¡Acabas de arruinar otro de tus vestidos! ¿¡Sabes lo que me costará quitarle las lentejuelas pegoteadas a la falda?!

_ Vamos, Donnie… ¡No seas gruñón! _lo ignoró el de ojos claros, exhibiendo sus creaciones_ ¡Mira! Ésta de aquí es para mi apuesto Leo… y ésta de aquí es para Raphael… ¿No son bonitas?

_ La de Raphael está un poco desprolija… _se quejó Donnie, inconforme. Pero al ver que su hermano hacía pucheros se apresuró a agregar algo más_ ¡Pero supongo que servirá…!

_ No se vale, ¡yo nunca critico tus vestidos! _se ofendió Michelangelo.

_ Porque sabes que todas mis creaciones son fabulosas y geniales… _repuso Donnie, altanero.

_ Eso no es… _la atención de Michelangelo se desvió por completo de la conversación_ ¡¿Ése es mi vestido?!

_ Sí, ese es tu… ¡Oye, no! ¡Espera, no lo toques con tus manos pegajosas! _le advirtió.

_ ¡Es tan lindoooo! _Mickey ignoró a su hermano mayor, como era su costumbre, y dejó desnudo el maniquí_ ¡Lo mejor que has hecho, Donnie!

_ ¡TE DIJE QUE NO LO TOCARAS! _Donatello se lanzó a perseguirlo por toda la habitación, pero no tuvo mucho éxito atrapando a su escurridizo hermano, que se subió en la cama para brincar sobre el colchón.

Donatello pateó el suelo con sus zapatitos de charol, ofuscado mientras su hermano reía a carcajadas:

_ ¡Bájate de ahí, Mickey! _exigió_ ¡No estoy jugando!

_ ¡Venga, Donnie, no te enojes! ¡Salta conmigo! _Mickey le tendió una manito enguantada.

_ ¡NO!

_ ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! _canturreó el de ojos claros, saltando tan alto que su falda se inflaba como un pastel y dejaba ver su ropa interior de niña_ ¡Estamos de fiesta al fin de cuentas, Donatello! ¡Debes estar alegre!

El mayor frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, manteniendo todo lo que pudo el papel de hermano mayor responsable, pero al final terminó cediendo: saltar en la cama se veía muy divertido.

La risa de los dos hermanitos que jugaban hizo eco por toda la casa, mientras brincaban tomados de la mano.

Mickey tenía razón. No había por qué amargarse en un Halloween tan especial como ése… con Raphael y Leo como compañía todo sería perfecto cuando fueran a pedir dulces.

Excepto por…

_ ¿Donnie…? _Mickey vió que su hermano perdía el entusiasmo y se sentaba en el borde de la cama_ ¿Qué te ocurre…?

_ Nada… Sólo… _Donatello trató de elegir las mejores palabras, para no herir los sentimientos de su hermano_ No te ilusiones demasiado esperando a Leonardo... ¿Está bien…?

Esta vez fue Michelangelo quien frunció el ceño;

_ ¿Por qué me dices eso? _se ofendió_ ¡Leo no faltaría a algo tan especial como lo de hoy!

_ ¡Ya te he escuchado decir eso varias veces! Y siempre terminas decepcionado… _le señaló el ojirrojo, recordando la mirada de tristeza en los ojos de su hermano cada vez que Leo faltaba a sus citas.

_ ¡Eso es mentira!

_ Mickey, tienes que aceptar que Leo no siempre cumple lo que te promete. _le pidió el mayor_ Cuanto más rápido entiendas eso, saldrás menos lastimado…

_ ¡No hables así de Leo! ¡No sabes lo que dices! _Mickey se echó en la cama y se hizo un ovillo_ Ya lo verás, él no me dejará plantado esta noche…

_ Mickey… Sólo quiero protegerte… _le aseguró Donnie, al ver que su hermano le daba la espalda y lo ignoraba_ No me gusta ver cómo él te ilusiona y luego te rompe el corazón…

_ ¡¿No tienes encaje que coser?! _el más joven se enroscó más, como un animal acosado y Donatello optó por dejar el asunto allí.

El mayor de los dos retomó su trabajo y se dispuso a terminar su hermoso vestido nuevo en silencio, mientras Mickey se dormía poco a poco, abrazando el antifaz que momentos atrás había hecho con tanto entusiasmo para su apuesto novio…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto en uno de los supermercados de la ciudad…

Las decoraciones de noche de brujas estaban por doquier cuando Raphael y Leonardo atravesaron la tienda;

_ ¡Aquí está! ¿Qué te parece? _Leo sacó una calabaza de plástico de uno de los estantes_ ¿Bonita, no? De seguro a Mickey le gusta…

Raphael observó el regalo con una expresión de desencanto:

_ ¿Es de la marca "tonta, puta, y malcriada"? _preguntó al ver la cantidad excesiva de brillantes de plástico que cubrían la calabaza.

_ ¡NO! _se ofendió el ojiazul_ Es de la marca "princesitas"…

_ Es más o menos lo que yo dije… _se burló Raphael, para luego cambiar su expresión por una más seria_ Necesitarás más que regalos costosos para recuperar a Mickey… si sigues rompiéndole el corazón como lo has hecho últimamente. _le dijo.

Leonardo se quedó en silencio, sosteniendo el regalo entre sus manos. Sabía que Raphael tenía razón…

_ ¿Donnie te pidió que me digas eso? _se quejó.

_ No tuvo que pedírmelo… _le aseguró el ojiverde, recargando su pesado cuerpo en uno de los estantes de la sección de juguetería_ Estoy de acuerdo con su preocupación…

_ Yo no pretendo lastimar a Mickey, Rapha… Eso lo sabes bien… _se excusó el ojiazul_ Pero entiende, es difícil para mí manejar esta doble vida… No puedo desaparecer por semanas como tú, y faltar a clases… ¿Qué le voy a decir a Splinter…? ¿Cómo voy a…?

_ Ya, Leo… No me tienes que dar explicaciones a mí… _lo frenó Raphael_ Ya estás grandecito para saber con quién tienes que hablar del tema…

Los dos amigos se quedaron en silencio por un rato. Leonardo cargó la calabaza en el carrito y siguió comprando el resto de las cosas que Splinter le había pedido:

_ ¿Cómo estás lidiando con la transformación? _preguntó de repente Leo.

Raph se encogió de hombros. Estaban por cumplirse algunos meses desde que Donatello lo emboscó aquella vez en el bosque y le robó el corazón… literalmente.

Instintivamente se tocó el pecho, donde la herida ya se había cerrado, pero no había nada dentro de las costillas que emitiera latidos:

_ Bien, supongo… _respondió_ Últimamente tengo antojo de hamburguesas crudas… ¿Y tú?

Leo negó con la cabeza. Mickey y Donatello les habían advertido de los síntomas que podían experimentar mientras sus cuerpos se acostumbraban a ser eternos, como los de ellos… pero Leonardo no había experimentado nada todavía.

Ni dolor, ni insomnio… Ni siquiera deseos de comer carne cruda, como Raph.

_ Nada de nada. Estoy preocupado… _admitió_ Pero el que más me preocupa es Splinter. Creo que se da cuenta de que me pasa algo… ¡no deja de preguntarme si tomo drogas…!

Raphael, fiel a su personalidad, no lo reconfortó ni le brindó consuelo sino que estalló en carcajadas:

_ ¡Jajajja! ¡Pobre papito Splinter! _exclamó_ ¡Le preocupa que su bebé tome drogas…!

_ Eres un idiota insensible... _gruñó Leo empujando el carrito. Hizo una mueca al sentir un dolor en el hombro_ Ohhh, rayos…

_ ¿Qué pasa?

_ Estuve cortando leña en el patio esta mañana, y creo que me he hecho daño…

_ Aguántate. Hubieras comprado carbón como la gente normal… _dijo con indiferencia el ojiverde, pero aun así se apoderó del carrito para empujarlo hasta la línea de caja.

_ Splinter me pidió que lo hiciera, y no tenía opción si quería que me adelantara algo de mi mesada…

_ ¿De ahí sacaste el dinero para ésta cosa horrible? _Raphael se burló por última vez del costoso juguete para niñas.

_ ¡Hola, chicos! _Usagi se apareció de la nada, cargado con varias bolsas de pan para hamburguesas_ ¡Qué bueno verlos por aquí!

_ ¡Usagi! _Leonardo sonrió al ver a su otro mejor amigo_ ¿Qué haces aquí…?

_ Nos quedamos sin pan en el restaurante de papá… y adivina a quién mandaron corriendo a comprar más: así es, a mí… _se quejó el conejo.

_ ¿Tu papá aun te deja trabajar allí? _quiso saber Rapha, quien estaba al tanto de las deplorables habilidades culinarias del conejo.

_ Qué puedo decir… ¡Soy su estrella! ¡El que mejor quema las hamburguesas! _bromeó Usagi_ Y el dinero viene bien… ¿Qué están comprando ustedes?

_ Ya sabes… algunas cosas para Splinter… _disimuló Leo, poniéndose en frente del carrito.

_ ¿Y ésa calabaza para niñas? _curioseó Usagi estirando el cuello.

Leonardo se puso rojo, así que Raphael intervino antes de que empezara a balbucear:

_ Es para las hijas de una de mis tías… _mintió_ Para que pidan dulces esta noche…

_ Oh, claro… ¡Hoy es Halloween! _sonrió Usagi_ ¿Qué dicen si le pido la noche libre a mi papá y salimos a hacer bullicio? ¿Eh?

_ Qué pena, Usagi, nos toca cuidar niños ésta noche… _se apresuró a excusarse Leo.

_ Así es. Ven a cuidar niños con nosotros o púdrete… _aclaró Raphael, para que no quedaran dudas.

_ No hace falta la rudeza, Raph. De seguro mis padres me pedirán que lleve a algunos de mis hermanos conmigo también como parte del trato… _suspiró el conejo_ Déjenme aclararles: "algunos", para mis padres significa "casi todos"…

_ Bueno… Entonces supongo que sí podemos salir todos juntos esta noche… _se atrevió a convenir Leo.

_ ¡Excelente! _celebró Usagi_ ¡Los llevaremos a todos juntos, como un grupo de vaqueros a un montón de vacas!

_ Sí, eso describe muy bien a tus hermanos, Usagi… _estuvo de acuerdo Raphael_ Bueno, señores, yo me retiro… Suerte que no tengo que cumplir con ningún padre-jefe o lo que sea…

_ ¡Oye, espera! ¡Rapha! _se quejó Leo_ ¡Dijiste que me ayudarías a llevar las bolsas a casa!

_ No tengo ganas. Te espero a las ocho en donde tú ya sabes… _le dijo Raphael mientras se alejaba_ No te tardes, Leo…

Raphael salió por la puerta del supermercado sin mirar para atrás ni una sola vez para despedirse. Leonardo emitió un gruñido de mortificación.

_ ¡Genial! ¡Ahora tendré que pagar extra por el servicio de entrega! _exclamó.

_ Sereno, moreno… _canturreó Usagi pasándole un brazo por los hombros_ Papá me dejó usar la camioneta de entregas para venir. Te llevaré a tu casa y luego puedes venir conmigo al restaurante… ¡Te invito el almuerzo!

Leonardo sonrió ampliamente, agradecido:

_ Gracias, Usagi… _dijo_ Eres un buen amigo…

_ ¡Claro que lo soy, tienes suerte de tenerme! _bromeó el conejo_ Oye… ¿A qué se refería Raph con "te espero en donde tú ya sabes"…?

_ No lo sé, así es Rapha… _mintió leo, evitando el contacto visual_ Supongo que se refiere así al infierno que es su casa…

_ Uhhmm… Tal vez… _asintió Usagi_ Las cosas deben de estarse poniendo difíciles entre sus padres. Últimamente ni va a la escuela…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	2. Chapter 2

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Demos las gracias a YINLLER, por darme permiso y prestarme sus encantadores OC Ethan y Nathan para que aparezcan en ésta historia :D**

**Y a mi colega artística SIREN-BLUE-CAT por realizar la coqueta portada para el fanfic! :3**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Esa noche a las ocho, en la casa del bosque…

Raphael entró por la puerta principal sin tocar antes. Eso no era necesario, al fin y al cabo ésa era ahora su casa…

_ ¿Hola…? _llamó al no oír nada_ ¿Donnie…?

El ojiverde se quitó el abrigo y lo arrojó sobre uno de los sillones. Al volverse, vio en lo alto de la escalera al objeto de sus deseos…

_ Hola, Raphie… _lo saludó Donatello con su voz más sensual.

_ Donnie, mi dulce princesa… _lo saludó a su vez el invitado, sonriendo complacido ante aquella dulce visión.

Donatello iba vestido con su hermoso vestido nuevo, que dejaba al descubierto los hombros y los brazos… y flotaba detrás de él cada vez que daba un paso para descender la escalera y acercarse a recibir a Raph.

Una nube de perfume con olor a moras azules lo envolvía cuando el ojirrojo llegó a los pies de la escalera:

_ ¿Y bien…? _el niño pestañeó coquetamente, demandando una opinión de su novio_ ¿Te agrada…?

Rapha paseó la mirada por su vestido, rebosante de tul y encaje violeta; y decidió que lo que más le gustaba era cómo la prenda se ajustaba a su cintura con un enorme lazo;

_ Por supuesto que sí… _afirmó, hincándose en una rodilla_ Mmmm… Mírate… _ronroneó extendiendo las manos hacia su falda_ Pareces un delicioso pedazo de pastel…

El ojiverde trató de aferrarle el vestido para acercarlo hasta él y así poder robar un beso de sus labios. Pero Donatello se resistió inmediatamente, entrando en pánico al verlo tironear de las delicadas capas de encaje:

_ ¡No, no, no…! ¡Llevo mucho tiempo cosiendo el encaje! _lo reprendió, dándole una palmada en las manos_ ¡Suelta!

_ ¡Ouch! _Raphael retiró sus manos inmediatamente_ Es como cuando mi mamá no me dejaba tocar el postre hasta que comiera todo el brócoli de mi plato… _recordó el ojiverde.

_ Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que dañes mi hermoso vestido luego de todo el trabajo que me llevó… _repuso Donnie, cruzándose de brazos.

_ ¿O sea que no puedo arrancártelo con los dientes? _bromeó el más alto de los dos.

_ Puedes… _decidió Donatello, coqueteando_ ¡Luego de que la noche termine! Ahora ve a ponerte esto... _el niño le pasó una bolsa de papel que traía escondida bajo la falda.

_ ¿Qué es esto? _quiso saber Rapha.

_ Es tu disfraz…

_ ¡Yo no acordé ponerme ningún disfraz…! _se horrorizó Raphael.

_ ¡Claro que sí…! _insistió el ojirrojo.

_ ¿Cuándo?

_ ¡La otra noche! _se enfadó Donatello_ ¡No finjas!

_ Tal vez necesite que me refresques un poco…

Donatello entendió por fin a qué jugaba su novio, y sonrió con complicidad;

_ ¿Que no te acuerdas? _preguntó con voz aparentemente inocente_ Te até a mi cama…

_ Ajá…

_ Te quité los pantalones… _enumeró Donnie, acercándose a él.

_ Sí… _lo alentó Raphael_ Continúa…

El niño se acercó mejor a su oído para susurrarle:

_ Me quité mis braguitas en frente de ti… _susurró, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos_ Y luego… con mi boca… yo…

_ Oigan, lamento interrumpir su "charla sucia"… _dijo Mickey desde lo alto de la escalera_ Pero, ¿en dónde está Leo…?

Donatello y Raphael se separaron, con la mayor naturalidad posible:

_ Luces bien, Mickey… _aprobó Rapha, tratando de ganar algo de tiempo.

La verdad era que Mickey estaba encantador con ése vestido similar al de su hermano, pero en tonos naranja. Sin embargo la mirada ansiosa de Michelangelo pasó por encima de Raphael y siguió buscando a su novio:

_ ¿Por qué no ha venido Leo contigo? _le preguntó al fin.

_ Oh, Leo… _Raphael se rascó la nuca. Odiaba tener que darle las malas noticias a Mickey_ ¡Él nos estará esperando allá!

_ ¿En serio…? _desconfió Mickey.

_ ¡Claro que sí…! _le aseguró el ojiverde_ Así que me apresuraré a ponerme este… este…

_ Disfraz del fantasma de la ópera… _completó Donatello.

_ ¿Qué? ¿De la ópera? ¡Me lleva la…! _Rapha desistió de expresar su opinión sobre el conocido musical al ver el ceño fruncido de su novio_ Es decir… ¡Me encanta! ¡Lo usaré sin rechistar!

Raphael se fue corriendo a la otra habitación a cambiarse:

_ Eso espero… _lo amenazó Donnie mientras se alejaba_ ¡NO HAY POSTRE SI NO TE ACABAS TUS VERDURAS PRIMERO!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hora más tarde en uno de los alegres vecindarios de la ciudad, en una casa no tan alegre…

Leonardo salió de la cochera de Raphael, elegantemente vestido con el disfraz que Donatello le había fabricado y que era idéntico al de su amigo Raph, excepto por los detalles en azul que adornaban la camisa y la corbata:

_ ¿Cómo me veo? _le anunció a Michelangelo, que lo esperaba del otro lado, sentado en la acera.

_ Luces apuesto… _admitió el más pequeño, sonrojándose_ ¡Te hice esto!

Mickey le entregó el antifaz que había confeccionado y Leonardo sonrió ampliamente, aceptando el presente;

_ Y yo te compré esto… _Leo le entregó la calabaza de juguete_ ¿Te gusta?

_ ¡Es hermosa! _Mickey se entusiasmó al ver el curioso objeto_ ¿Son brillantes?

_ Sí…

_ Donnie dice que los brillantes son para las gitanas, los travestis y las prostitutas… _comentó.

_ Oh…

_ Pero yo no soy Donnie… _le aclaró, guiñándole uno de sus ojos claros con coquetería.

Leonardo permitió que su niño le colocara el antifaz en su lugar, y aprovechó la cercanía para cerrar los brazos a su alrededor y atraparlo en un abrazo posesivo.

_ ¿Ya te dije lo lindo que te ves ésta noche…? _le preguntó antes de juntar sus labios.

Michelangelo se dejó besar con mucho placer. Extrañaba el toque de los brazos fuertes de Leo alrededor de su cuerpo y sus maneras tan caballerosas…

_ Leo… ¿Por qué no has venido a la casa con Raphael…? _preguntó el más pequeño cuando el beso se acabó_ ¿No te gusta visitarnos?

_ ¡No! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? _Leo no podía soportar ésa mirada de tristeza en los ojos claros de su niño_ Sólo me entretuve con Usagi… y se me hizo tarde… _admitió_ No supe cómo sacármelo de encima.

La tortuga con el rostro cubierto de pecas miró su juguete con pesar. Al fin y al cabo, su hermoso regalo no era más que otra de las muchas "compensaciones" de Leonardo…

_ Créeme, Mickey… _suplicó el apenado Leo_ Por favor…

_ Está bien… _sonrió Mickey, restándole importancia al asunto_ No quiero pelear en la noche de nuestro intercambio de regalos…

Leo le sujetó la barbilla con ternura:

_ Te prometo que luego de que terminemos aquí, me iré derechito a la casa del bosque contigo… _prometió_ Y pasaremos la noche juntos tú y yo…

La tortuga con el rostro cubierto de pecas, exhibió la más brillante de las sonrisas:

_ ¡Vayamos a pedir dulces, entonces!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Más tarde…

Usagi miraba extrañado al par de niños que correteaban de aquí para allá, haciendo revolotear sus finísimos vestidos de encaje detrás de ellos y pidiendo dulces en todas las casas;

_ ¿De nuevo Raph… quiénes son estos personajes? _preguntó.

_ Por última vez, Usagi… _gruñó Raphael_ Son los hijos de la hermana, de la sobrina que es cuñada de mi tía… Tía política…

Usagi trató de procesar del todo el comentario de Raphael sobre su intrincado árbol genealógico… pero justo en ése momento Michelangelo pasó correteando frente a él y se tropezó, cayendo de cara a la acera.

La esponjosa falda de su vestido se levantó con el impulso y sus pantys de encaje color crema brillaron como una bandera frente a los ojos del amigo de Leo:

_ ¿Y por qué se visten como muñecas de porcelana? _preguntó mientras observaba a Donatello ir en auxilio de su hermano más pequeño, que se levantó como si nada le hubiera pasado… con tal de ir a la siguiente casa por más golosinas.

_ ¿Por qué no? _intervino Leo_ ¿Nunca te disfrazaste de mujer con la ropa de tu mamá cuando eras pequeño?

_ Tal vez… pero esto va más allá… _insistió Usagi_ La señora de ésa casa no ve muy bien y les pellizcó las mejillas pensando que eran niñas de verdad...

Leonardo emitió una carcajada;

_ Pues han conseguido muchos dulces engañando a la señora… _admitió_ Y no es a la única que engañaron… _concluyó al ver a uno de los hermanitos de Usagi levantándole la falda a Donatello.

_ ¡NIKO! _lo reprendió Usagi, gritándole de lejos_ Lo siento, muchachos… Niko está en la repugnante edad en la que les levanta la falda a las niñas…

_ Pues arréglalo… _lo amenazó Raphael, hirviendo de los celos y levantando su puño en lo alto_ ¡O voy a repartir golpes!

_ ¿Le vas a pegar a un niño? _Usagi no se tomó demasiado en serio la amenaza.

_ No… ¡Te voy a pegar a ti! _aclaró el ojiverde pegándole un puñetazo en el brazo izquierdo.

_ ¡Ouch! ¿Qué rayos te pasa, Raphael?

Mientras, Niko –que estaba vestido de pirata- miraba extrañado lo que había debajo de la falda de Donatello… quien a diferencia de su novio, no estaba haciendo el gran escándalo por ello:

_ No eres una niña… _concluyó al final el conejito.

_ No, no lo soy… _dijo Donnie luego de que soltara su vestido.

_ ¿Y por qué te vistes así y usas braguitas? _cuestionó el hermanito de Usagi, con la franqueza propia de los niños pequeños_ Es extraño…

_ Mi mamá nos enseñó a vestirnos así… _explicó simplemente Donatello, sonriendo_ Las faldas y las braguitas son muy cómodas y el encaje es muy suave…

_ Oh… _a Niko no pareció satisfacerlo aquella explicación, pero antes de que pudiese preguntar algo más Mickey apareció de la nada y se interpuso entre él y su hermano.

_ ¿Tú eres Niko…? _quiso saber Mickey, sonriendo traviesamente.

_ S-sí…

_ ¡Eres muy lindoooo! _Mickey se le echó encima para apretarle las mejillas y besuquearlo.

_ Puajj! Suéltame! _como a todos los niños sobre la faz de la tierra, a Niko no le gustaba que lo besuquearan y babearan de ésa forma, y corrió a esconderse detrás de su hermano mayor, que a su vez discutía con Raphael.

Michelangelo y Niko corrieron en círculos alrededor de Usagi por un rato, hasta agotar la paciencia del conejo:

_ ¡Oigan! ¡Oigan ya! ¡Niños! ¡ESTÉNSE QUIETOS O NOS VOLVEMOS A CASA! _amenazó, aunque disponía de muy poca autoridad en lo que respectaba a sus hermanos_ ¡VOLVEMOS A CASA HE DICHO!

Pronto el resto de los conejitos que venían con Usagi vieron atractivo el alboroto y se unieron. En segundos el mayor de los hermanos terminó desapareciendo bajo una avalancha de conejitos con sobredosis de azúcar y disfraces variados…

_ Bien, que tal si mientras él organiza a sus hermanos… _propuso Donatello sujetando la mano de Raphael_ ¿Damos una vuelta por el vecindario y les presentamos a nuestros conocidos?

_ ¿Tienen conocidos en la ciudad? _se extrañó Raphael al oír eso_ Creí que nosotros éramos los únicos…

_ ¡Claro que tenemos amigos en la ciudad! _ Mickey había salido ileso de la avalancha_ No somos invisibles como los fantasmas… ¡Lo que me recuerda!

Mickey se alejó dando saltitos hasta una casa vacía y abandonada al final de la calle. Pasó junto al cartel de "en venta" como si nada y comenzó a golpear la puerta con insistencia.

_ Entonces… _dijo Leonardo_ ¿Sus amigos también son íncubos como ustedes?

Donatello negó con la cabeza:

_ No. Ya no quedan íncubos... En la ciudad por lo menos…

Michelangelo seguía golpeando con su manita enguantada en la puerta de la única casa que carecía de decoración tradicional de Halloween;

_ ¡Vamos, salgan ya! _se quejó la pequeña tortuga, comenzando a patear la puerta con sus zapatitos de charol_ ¡Lo prometieron!

_ ¿A quién se supone que le habla? _quiso saber Raphael, aferrando la mano de Donnie.

_ A Ethan y Nathan…

_ ¿Ethan y Nathan? _preguntó el ojiazul, alzando una ceja_ ¿Son fantasmas…?

_ Algo así… _respondió el niño de vestido violeta.

_ Pero, cuando conocí a Mickey él me dijo que los fantasmas no existían… _recordó Leo. A pesar de saber que ya no era totalmente humano, aún le tenía algo de maña a los asuntos que involucraran fantasmas.

_ Así es. Nathan y Ethan no son fantasmas… _Donatello dejó su calabaza con dulces al cuidado de Raphael_ Son almas en pena.

_ Oh… _Leonardo puso más pálido que un huevo cocido_ E-eso no me tranquiliza… ¡son casi la misma cosa!

_ ¡No seas miedica, Leo! _se burló el ojirrojo acercándose a la casa_ Ellos son inofensivos. Su padre enloqueció al ver que habían nacido pegados, y los enterró vivos en el patio de atrás; por eso sus almas siguen aferradas a esta casa…

Mientras, la tortuga más joven seguía muy frustrada porque no podía hacer salir a sus amigos:

_ ¡Salgan ya! _exigió_ ¡Me prometieron que íbamos a salir a pedir dulces juntos!

_ No… Somos monstruos… _dijo una voz desde debajo de la escalerilla de madera que daba al porche_ No debemos salir…

_ Vamooooos… _Mickey siguió la voz hasta su origen, y se inclinó junto a la escalera_ ¿Por favor…?

En un descuido, la mano de Nathan asomó por debajo de las tablas y Mickey la atrapó entre las suyas:

_ ¡Te tengo…! _Michelangelo comenzó a tironear para sacar a los hermanos de allí, con poco éxito_ ¡Vamos, no sean tímidos! ¡Nyaaaa!

Mickey hizo su mejor esfuerzo, pero cuando los dos hermanos consiguieron librarse de su agarre cayó hacia atrás, aterrizando en los brazos Leo.

_ No quieren salir… _rezongó acomodando su vestido, que se había levantado al trastrabillar.

_ ¿Qué sucede con ellos? _quiso saber Leonardo.

_ Todos los años es lo mismo… _suspiró Donnie_ Les da vergüenza salir…

_ Somos monstruos… _repitió Nathan con voz triste.

_ ¿Pero no quieren dulces? _intentó Donatello por última vez_ Creí que les gustaban…

_ ¡Claro que queremos dulces! Pero… No queremos que sus nuevos amigos nos vean y se asusten de nosotros…

Leonardo dejó a Mickey en compañía de su hermano mayor y se acercó a la escalera. Se hincó en una rodilla y trató de espiar entre las maderas:

_ Apuesto a que no es tan malo como ustedes creen… _dijo, tendiéndoles una mano_ Tengo muchas ganas de conocerlos, chicos… Mickey me ha hablado mucho de ustedes. _mintió.

El ojiazul esperó alguna protesta, pero los hermanos permanecieron callados;

_ ¿Por qué no salen un momento…? _los invitó con una gran sonrisa_ Y si no quieren venir con nosotros, los dejaremos en paz…

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, una pequeña mano se asomó por debajo de las tablas y aferró la mano extendida de Leonardo.

Leo abrió muy grandes los ojos. Aquel contacto era como sentir un soplo de aire frío y húmedo, aferrándole la mano con fuerza…

Ethan y Nathan salieron lentamente de su escondite, temerosos de la reacción de Raphael y Leonardo:

_ Ustedes no son monstruos… _opinó Leo observando sus caritas regordetas y asustadas_ ¡Son adorables!

El ojiazul los estrechó a ambos al mismo tiempo entre sus brazos, una tarea que se facilitó al estar ambos hermanos unidos por la cadera;

_ ¿N-no nos temen…? _se extrañó Ethan, quien de haber tenido piel y venas que llevaran la sangre a sus mejillas, se habría sonrojado.

_ Claro que no... _aseguró Leo, sonriendo dulcemente_ Es más… ¡Insistimos en que vengan con nosotros a pedir dulces…!

Raphael se inclinó para poder hablarle al oído a Donatello:

_ ¿Por qué siguen unidos por la cadera aún después de muertos…? _quiso saber.

_ Así es como vinieron a éste mundo… _se encogió de hombros el ojirrojo_ Y deben dejarlo de la misma forma…

_ Oh, claro… _Raphael se quedó mirando la simple pero bonita casa y los carteles de "en venta" que la cubrían.

_ ¿Estás esperando ver las telarañas y los relámpagos de fondo…? _le preguntó el de vestido violeta, arqueando una ceja.

Raphael se sonrojó:

_ Ehh… Uhhm… _balbuceó.

_ Eso es un estereotipo trillado… _se enfadó Donatello, leyéndole el pensamiento.

_ ¡Bueno, lo siento…! _se defendió el más alto, con una risa nerviosa_ Pero no puedo evitarlo, todo lo que se de fantasmas me lo enseñaron los especiales de Halloween de la T.V. Pública…

_ Mhhn… _Donatello comenzó a avanzar hacia donde estaban sus amigos, tironeando de la mano de Raph_ Mejor te los presento antes así te deshaces de ésas ideas tontas acerca de los fantasmas…

_ ¿O sea que no arrastran cadenas ni dicen: "Buuu… Buuu…"? _se arriesgó Raph una vez más, provocando al más pequeño a propósito.

_ ¡Eso es racista…! _se quejó Donatello, restregándose su manito enguantada contra la frente_ Aunque me da una idea…

Mientras, Ethan y Nathan accedieron felices a la propuesta de Leonardo;

_ Pero la gente no podrá vernos… _se lamentó Nathan_ ¿Cómo haremos para conseguir dulces…?

_ Déjenme eso a mí… _se adelantó Donatello echándoles encima una sábana blanca que acababa de robarse de un tendedero.

Minutos después Raphael salió de nuevo a la calle –donde Usagi seguía tratando de organizar a su batallón de hermanos- llevando a Donatello en sus brazos;

_ ¡Ufff! _se quejó el conejo, limpiándose el sudor de la frente_ ¡Esos niños me agotan! ¡¿Cuantas casas nos faltan!?

_ Son sólo un par de vecindarios más… _Rapha le quitó importancia al asunto_ Oh, por cierto… Conseguimos a un par de niños más para que nos acompañen ésta noche…

El ojiverde señaló al par de niños disfrazados de la versión estereotipada de un fantasma, detrás de él:

_ ¿Amigos de los hijos de tu tía…? _adivinó Usagi.

_ Sí, claro… Por qué no… _Raphael se alejó de él, al verlo sacar un silbato.

_ ¡Excelente…! _suspiró Usagi con sarcasmo.

Luego sopló el silbato para llamar la atención de sus hermanos y poder guiarlos hasta la siguiente manzana. Raphael se acercó de nuevo a los gemelos, que se esforzaban por ver algo a través de los pequeños e improvisados agujeros que Donnie le había hecho a la tela;

_ Todo arreglado, chicos… _anunció_ ¡Andando!

_ Su amigo no se ve muy feliz… _le comentó Nathan a Mickey por lo bajo, luego de ver la expresión en la cara de Usagi.

_ No te preocupes por él. _le avisó el de ojos claros, sonriendo.

_ Sí… Está amargado porque sus padres practican la tabla de multiplicar con demasiada frecuencia… _afirmó Raphael.

_ Pero debería sentirse honrado de salir con nosotros… _repuso Donatello, muy cómodo entre los fuertes brazos de novio_ Ya casi no quedan fantasmas ni íncubos. Ahora la moda es ser hombre lobo o vampiro…

Todos siguieron caminando detrás del batallón de conejitos. Aún quedaba mucha noche por delante y todos estaban dispuestos a conseguir un gran botín de dulces…

Michelangelo sonrió ampliamente al ver a sus queridos y tímidos amigos siameses unirse a la diversión. Se colgó del brazo de su apuesto Leonardo, aferrándose con fuerza;

_ ¡Eres mi héroe, Leo! _celebró_ Supongo que ya no te dan miedos los fantasmas… ¿Verdad?

Leonardo le respondió alzándolo en brazos y subiéndolo a sus hombros:

_ Mickey, los fantasmas no existen… _sonrió.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Horas después…

Luego de visitar muchas casas… y engrosar sus preciados botines -sobre todo Donatello, que consiguió un montón de pasteles con glaseado rosa, sus favoritos- el numeroso grupo dio por terminado el recorrido al llegar al último vecindario.

Entonces, Leo se percató de que su dulce niño no estaba por ninguna parte:

_ ¿En dónde está Mickey?

_ ¿No estaba contigo…? _Raphael le habló con la boca llena, comiendo una manzana acaramelada que uno de los hermanitos de Usagi había desechado por ser "en parte" saludable.

_ No… Él… _Leo se interrumpió al oír que alguien le chistaba.

_ ¡Psssst! _lo llamó Mickey desde detrás de un árbol_ ¡Psst! ¡Leo, ven…!

Leo se acercó y se reunió con él detrás del árbol. Abrió la boca para preguntarle a Mickey qué se proponía al desaparecer así… pero su niño lo interrumpió:

_ Esto se está poniendo aburrido… _dijo la tortuga con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro cubierto de pecas_ Quiero hacer algunas travesuras para variar…

Acto seguido desabrochó los pantalones de Leo, y la hebilla metálica produjo un ligero ruido al caer contra el suelo;

_ ¡M-mickey…! _Leo había sido tomado por sorpresa, así que intensos rubores subieron a su cara_ ¡Espera, no podemos hacer nada aquí! ¡Nos verán!

_ Nah... _el de ojos claros prosiguió, deslizando la ropa interior de Leo hacia abajo e hincándose frente a él_ Estamos muy bien ocultos entre éstos arbustos…

Antes de que el más alto pudiera emitir otra protesta, Mickey llevó su manito enguantada al sur de su cuerpo… acariciando la parte baja del plastrón de Leo con insistencia:

_ Mickey… En serio, no… _las protestas de Leonardo se volvieron cada vez más débiles a medida que su sangre bombeaba rápidamente por sus venas, saliendo de sus mejillas para ir a causar estragos en otras partes de su anatomía…

_ Vamoooos… _canturreó Michelangelo con una sonrisa pícara_ Sal para que podamos jugar…

Estaba ansioso por complacer a Leo… Por probar su sabor y oír los dulces soniditos que emitía cuando lo tomaba por sorpresa.

Siempre le había gustado la idea de probar nuevas cosas con su novio… pero él casi nunca estaba en la casa del bosque.

En fin… Hacérselo en público era un buen comienzo…

En cuanto tuvo el preciado "tesoro" del más alto en su poder, se inclinó frente a sus caderas y comenzó a hacerle sexo oral con maestría; haciendo olvidar a Leo todas sus inquietudes.

_ Oh… Mickey… Ahh… _el dulce calor en la boca de su pequeño lo transportó inmediatamente al paraíso_ E-eres asombroso…

La pequeña lengua de Mickey lamió varias veces la punta, y su manita enguantada aferraba la base dándole un suave masaje… lo que mantuvo al ojiazul a punto caramelo por un largo rato…

Leonardo entornó los ojos, ahogando lo mejor que podía los gemidos que se agolpaban en su garganta. Podía sentir la pequeña, apretada y húmeda boca de su niño tomando por completo su miembro… era maravilloso.

Pero era aún mejor la vista… el ojiazul se lamió los labios, observando a su dulce niño arrodillado frente a él, concentrado en su trabajo. Tenía los cachetes llenos y a pesar de su aspecto tan tierno, una chispa de lujuria brillaba en sus ojos claros.

Acarició su cabeza con dulzura, atascando los dedos en los lacitos que la adornaban:

_ Nghhh… S-se siente tan bien… _gimió por fin el mayor, disfrutando en grande de las atenciones.

Hasta que…

_ Leo… ¿Estás aquí? _Usagi se había acercado peligrosamente a los amantes, sin darse cuenta.

Leonardo dejó de morderse los labios por un momento, para entrar en pánico:

_ ¡¿Usagi…?!

_ Sí, soy yo… _respondió el conejo, desconcertado por el tono de alarma en la voz de su amigo_ ¿Quién más iba a ser?

_ S-siii… claro que eres tú… _disimuló el ojizul, tratando de apartar a Mickey de él_ ¡Sólo estoy orinando! ¡Jejeje!

Usagi hizo una mueca de asco:

_ ¿Aquí, en el medio del vecindario? _exclamó_ ¿Cuál es tu problema?

_ Ehhmm… Pues, ya sabes… _Leonardo trató nuevamente de despegar al más joven de sus caderas, pero Mickey se resistía a dejar lo que estaba haciendo_ ¡Mi problema es una gaseosa Coca-Cola de dos litros en una vejiga de medio litro…! _bromeó para hacer tiempo.

_ Oh… Bueno, cuando termines ahí atrás y después de que lleve a mis hermanos devuelta a casa… ¿Quieres ir a una fiesta conmigo? _le propuso el conejo.

Al oír eso Mickey hirvió de los celos, y lo manifestó haciéndole sexo oral más fuerte a su novio, succionando con furia como si con eso quisiera distraerlo de la conversación:

_ ¡Nhhhg…! _Leo trató de contener sus gemidos lo mejor que pudo_ ¡Ahhh—a una fiesta dices? _Mickey se esforzaba por tomar todo su miembro de una sola vez, tornando aquella situación aún más caliente de lo que ya era_ ¿Eso dijiste, verdad? ¿Uuhhh… una fiesta!

_ Sí… Bueno… _Usagi se rascó las orejas, tratando de fingir desinterés_ Unos chicos de la clase de gimnasia nos invitaron la semana pasada… No te lo había dicho porque últimamente ya no te veo tan seguido como antes y se me olvidó.

Mientras Usagi se sinceraba, su amigo –quien creía, estaba poniendo atención a su discurso- permitía que Mickey se saliera con la suya, colapsando en un jugoso orgasmo dentro de la boca de su pequeño –pero hábil- amante…

La tortuga con el rostro cubierto de pecas trató de finalizar su pequeña travesura con prolijidad, sorbiendo todo el preciado líquido con sumo cuidado... sus labios llenos atrapando las gotitas blanquesinas:

_ Ahhhh… Mi dulce Michelangelo… _suspiró el más alto cuando las rodillas se le doblaron y su espalda resbaló en el tronco del árbol, quedando sentado en el suelo.

_ ¿Leo, me estás escuchando…? _se quejó el conejo, al ver que no obtenía ninguna respuesta_ ¿Cuánto te falta?

Usagi rodeó el árbol para encontrarse con su amigo, que se apresuró a subirse los pantalones y empujó a Mickey hacia los arbustos, justo a tiempo:

_ ¿Te encuentras, bien? _quiso saber Usagi al verlo allí sentado y todo sudoroso y agitado.

_ Sí, claro… _mintió Leo, poniéndose de pie_ Debo de tener baja el azúcar o algo así…

El conejo sonrió y buscó algo en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones:

_ Mira lo que tengo… _presumió, sacando un paquete de cigarrillos.

_ ¡Usagi! ¿¡Has comenzado a fumar!? _se exasperó Leonardo, frunciendo el ceño_ ¡Qué van a decir tus padres! ¡No deberías fumar, es un hábito horrible y algo terriblemente malo para tu salud!

_ Tranquilo, llorón… _lo interrumpió Usagi_ Éstos son de dulce… Niko me los dió hace rato.

Usagi se puso uno en la boca y le ofreció uno a Leonardo;

_ Podrías haberme dicho algo, antes de dejarme hablar como un idiota… _le reclamó el ojiazul.

_ No… Me gusta cuando me sermoneas… _admitió el conejo, recostándose contra el árbol y apoyando un pie contra la corteza_ Hasta parece que te preocupas por mí de verdad…

_ Yo sí me preocupo por ti. _afirmó Leo_ No sé de qué hablas…

_ ¿En serio te importa tu querido y viejo amigo Usagi? _bromeó.

_ ¡Por supuesto!

_ ¡Entonces pruébalo! _lo desafió Usagi_ ¡Ven a la fiesta conmigo luego de dejar a mis hermanos en casa!

Leonardo se arrepintió inmediatamente de haberle seguido la corriente:

_ P-pero… Usagi…

_ Oh, y tendrás que quitarte ésa cosa horrible cuando vayas… _Usagi se tomó la libertad de quitarle el antifaz decorado de los ojos_ Y esto también…

El conejo retiró la corbata del cuello de su amigo y le quitó el coqueto saco negro. Luego le arremangó los bordes de la camisa hasta los codos y desprendió un par de botones, despejando el cuello…

_ Listo… _festejó, dando por terminada la tarea_ Ahora te ves galán…

_ Pero Usagi… _Leonardo trató de rechazar la invitación de Usagi, pero éste ya se iba de regreso con sus hermanos_ ¡Espera! ¡Usagi, no se si pueda ir ésta noche! ¡Hey!

_ ¡Sin excusas, Leo! _exclamó Usagi a lo lejos, rescatando a sus hermanos de los gritos de Raphael, a quien había dejado cuidando al batallón de conejitos.

_ Ufff… _Leo dejó pasar el asunto y se volvió para sacar a Mickey de entre los arbustos_ ¿Te encuentras bien, Mickey? Lamento lo que pasó…

Mickey salió dando tumbos de entre los matorrales, con su hermoso atuendo lleno de hojas… y cara de pocos amigos.

_ Perdóname por empujarte así… fue lo único que se me ocurrió en ése momento para que Usagi no nos viera… _se apresuró a disculparse el más alto, sacudiendo las hojas del hermoso vestido anaranjado_ ¿Estás enfadado conmigo…?

_ ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta? _preguntó simplemente Michelangelo, sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

Leonardo comprendió entonces que estaba metido en un buen aprieto:

_ Mickey… Deshacerme de Usagi será más sencillo si voy a la fiesta con él. Así podré escabullirme entre toda la gente sin que me vea… Es sólo una estrategia. _le aseguró_ Haré todo lo que pueda para reunirme contigo, lo juro... ¿Sí me crees, verdad…?

Mickey no respondió. En silencio, se llevó sus manos debajo de la falda y se quitó sus delicadas braguitas de encaje color crema… frente a la mirada de Leo.

Se las entregó con gesto solemne;

_ Tómalas… _le dijo_ Así te servirán de recordatorio y no te olvidas de ir a verme…

Luego se alejó de allí con la cabeza gacha, dejando atrás a un apenado y muy angustiado Leo. Pronto estuvo junto a su hermano de vestido violeta, que lo saludó con una sonrisa:

_ ¡Mickey! ¿En dónde estabas? _lo regañó cariñosamente_ ¡Te lo perdiste! ¡Raphael le enseñó a ésos niños quién manda cuando Usagi no los está cuidando! ¡Fue tan increíble y malvado… y sexy…!

Michelangelo aplastó la frente contra el hombro de su hermano mayor, ahogando un sollozo:

_ Quiero irme a casa, Donnie… _suspiró.

Donatello lo envolvió entre sus brazos, y besó su frente. No necesitaba preguntar qué estaba pasando… ya lo sabía muy bien.

Así que le dedicó una mirada furibunda a Leonardo…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Nota Aclaratoria:**

**¿Se quedaron con la dudad de saber qué es un íncubo...? Es la versión masculina de un súcubo, una especie de demonio que se vale de su habilidades de seducción para conseguir víctimas de las cuales alimentarse.**

**(¿Alguien vió esa película malísima con Megan Fox "Jennifer´s Body"? Bueno, es algo así...)**

**Mickey y Donnie son íncubos :3  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

De nuevo en la cabaña…

Donatello entró dando saltitos por la puerta principal;

_ ¡Miren cuántos dulces conseguimos! _celebró, alzando en alto su calabaza repleta hasta el tope de golosinas_ ¡Tengo dos docenas de pasteles con glaseado rosa! ¡He roto mi propio record!

_ Mhhmm… _Mickey entró detrás de él, cabizbajo, y Raphael cerró la puerta.

_ Si tienes algunos te los intercambiaré por mis chocolates… _le ofreció su hermano mayor_ A ti ni te gusta el glaseado rosa de todos modos…

_ Sí, sí… Como quieras… _Michelangelo dejó su calabaza de plástico sobre la mesa sin ningún cuidado, y las golosinas se desparramaron por doquier.

Donnie intercambió una mirada de preocupación con Raphael, que trató de hablar con él al verlo tan decepcionado:

_ Mickey… No te enfades con Leo… _le pidió, posando su mano en el hombro del pequeño_ Es un poco débil para decirle que no a Usagi. Y en general a todo el mundo…

_ ¡Pero tú si puedes venir cuando quieres! _protestó el de ojos claros_ ¿Por qué el no?

Raphael suspiró, y se hincó en una rodilla para quedar a la altura de su pequeño interlocutor;

_ Es distinto para Leo… Splinter lo quiere con todo el corazón, él si tiene una familia que lo extrañará… _le explicó_ No como yo… ¡Prácticamente me he medio-mudado aquí y mis padres ni se han dado cuenta porque están más ocupados peleando como perro y gato!

_ Es que no lo entiendo… _suspiró tristemente Mickey_ Si no podía estar conmigo, ¿por qué aceptó que yo lo transformara?

_ Porque te quiere… y quiere estar contigo. _afirmó el ojiverde sin dudarlo_ Pero es difícil explicarle a tu familia que ahora eres mitad demonio y que te marcharás para estar con tu novio… Que por cierto tiene el cuerpo de un niño de diez años…

Michelangelo bajó la mirada y no respondió. Conteniendo más suspiros, fue a sentarse a los pies de la escalera donde permaneció inmóvil y sin emitir palabra…

_ ¿Quieres que nos quedemos contigo un rato más, Mickey? _le ofreció Donatello, tratando de animarlo un poco_ Podemos comernos nuestros botines…

_ No, váyanse a dormir… _le pidió Mickey abrazando sus propias rodillas_ Yo me quedaré esperando a Leo…

_ Muy bien… _el mayor besó la frente de su hermano cariñosamente_ ¿Seguro que vas a estar bien?

Mickey asintió con toda la entereza que pudo, y su hermano de vestido violeta se marchó para compartir el resto de la noche a solas con su novio… como debía ser.

Miró por la ventana, con la esperanza de ver a su enamorado acercándose. Pero no.

"_Sólo espero que se acuerde de mí…"_ pensó con tristeza.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras, muy lejos de allí… Leo recorría uno de los muchos de los vecindarios de la ciudad –donde horas antes había llevado a su adorado niño a pedir dulces- acompañado por un puñado de adolescentes revoltosos que andaban buscando problemas.

La calle estaba mucho más oscura ahora que los vecinos habían quitado la decoración y apagado las velas que iluminaban las siniestras sonrisas de las calabazas.

El joven tortuga caminaba por la acera, mientras que sus acompañantes se entretenían lanzando huevos y desenrollando papel sanitario:

_ Usagi, ¿qué sucede? _le reclamó Leo a su amigo de orejas largas, que estaba lanzándole huevos crudos a una de las casas_ Creí que habías dicho que iríamos a una fiesta…

_ La fiesta no empieza hasta dentro de unas horas… _se excusó Usagi arrojando más proyectiles a las ventanas_ ¿Qué tiene de malo que nos divirtamos un poco antes?

Leonardo miró alrededor y vio a Fishface y a Perrera desenrollando papel sanitario en la casa de enfrente;

_ No me gustan éstas compañías que tienes ahora… _murmuró por lo bajo, para que no lo oyeran_ ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo con los delincuentes de la escuela…?

_ ¿Y con quién se supone que voy a juntarme si no es con ellos? _se ofendió Usagi_ ¡Tú y Rapha nunca están disponibles!

Antes de que el conejo pudiera seguir reclamándole a Leo, los otros dos adolescentes se acercaron y propusieron un nuevo blanco para sus proyectiles;

_ ¡Aquella casa! _señaló el pez de grandes colmillos, apuntando hacia la casa de Ethan y Nathan.

_ Nah, sería un desperdicio de municiones… _dijo Usagi_ Nadie vive ahí…

_ Oh, claro… _recordó perrera, rascándose la barbilla_ Es esa casa que nadie quiere comprar… ¡Dicen que está embrujada y se oyen llantos por la noche!

_ Ésas son puras patrañas… _declaró Fishface con tono altanero.

_ ¿Ah sí? ¡A que no te animas a entrar! _lo desafió Usagi.

_ ¿¡Yo!? ¡Ni loco! _Fishface se echó inmediatamente para atrás.

_ ¡Jejejeje! ¡Además de apestoso… cobarde! _se echó a reír Perrera.

Mientras estos personajes de dudosa reputación se enredaban en una aireada discusión por ver quién era menos cobarde… Leo se angustiaba más y más con cada segundo que pasaba.

_ A este paso nunca podré llegar a Mickey… y él va a odiarme. _suspiró en voz baja, recostándose contra el árbol más cercano.

_ ¡Psst! ¡Hey, Leo…! _lo llamaron un par de conocidas voces.

Levantó la mirada, y vió a Ethan y Nathan sentados en una de las ramas del árbol. Ya se habían despojado de su disfraz de fantasma estereotipado y comido hasta el último de los dulces recolectados;

_ Entra a la casa… _le propuso Nathan_ Nosotros los distraeremos...

_ Y tú podrás salir por el patio de atrás y reunirte con Mickey... _completó Ethan con una gran sonrisa.

Leonardo sonrió, agradecido:

_ Gracias, muchachos…

Sin perder más tiempo, Leonardo se reunió con Usagi y los otros dos; y desafió a Fishface a entrar en la casa con él y ver quién aguantaba más tiempo dentro.

Como ya llevaban un par de minutos llamándolo "cobarde de agua dulce", el exasperado Fishface aceptó la apuesta.

Minutos después, Leo se escabullía por la puerta del jardín de atrás… mientras Fishface se llevaba el susto de su vida en el interior de la casa; aterrado por las luces que explotaban y los muebles que se movían solos por la habitación.

Y si no hubiera estado tan ocupado gritando, hubiera podido escuchar la risa traviesa de dos hermanitos…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Raphael estuvo feliz de poder despojarse de su cursi atuendo del fantasma de la ópera… pero más felicidad le daba la dulce visión que tenía frente a él: Donatello lo estaba esperando con una pose seductora en la amplia cama, rodeado de un montón de dulces que había clasificado cuidadosamente…

_ ¿Crees que Mickey realmente pensara que íbamos a dormir…? _el ojiverde apartó una pila de gomitas con la mano y se sentó en el borde de la cama, junto a Donnie.

_ Nah… _el pequeño llevó sus manitas hasta la corbata de Raphael y comenzó a desatarla_ No es ningún tonto…

Raphael esperó a que su niño arrojara la prenda bien lejos antes de abalanzarse sobre él y darle un jugoso beso en los labios;

_ Mhhmmm… _ronroneó_ Sabes a glaseado rosa…

El ojirrojo tiró del cuello de su camisa, para arrastrarlo con él al centro de la cama, pero el mayor se resistió:

_ Donnie, espera un momento…

_ ¿Qué ocurre? _se sorprendió Donatello al ver que su novio no respondía a sus provocaciones_ Creí que querías el postre luego de comer tus verduras… _bromeó.

_ Es que no dejo de pensar en Mickey… _se excusó el ojiverde.

_ ¿Quieres que hagamos un trío?

_ ¡No! ¡No, no, no…! ¡Claro que no! _se sobresaltó Raphael al ver que Donatello había malinterpretado su comentario_ O bueno… tal vez en un futuro pero… Yo estaba pensando en que Leo es muy cruel al ilusionarlo así... y luego dejarlo plantado.

_ Ohhh… es muy tierno que pienses así… _Donatello sonrió, enternecido.

Para darle más credibilidad a su comentario, Donatello comenzó a frotarse sugestivamente contra la pelvis de Raphael…

_ Me encanta que seas el hombre de la casa… _murmuró contra su cuello, depositando una serie de húmedos y tentadores besos en su barbilla.

Él más alto apretó los dientes, luchando contra sus impulsos para poder hacer lo correcto y levantarse de la cama:

_ Voy a ir a buscarlo. _dijo.

_ ¿A Mickey?

_ ¡A Leo! _Raphael volvió a abotonarse la camisa_ Quédate aquí y come tus pastelitos. No me tardo…

Usualmente, el ojirrojo no habría aceptado un "no" por respuesta… pero ésta vez se trataba de una buena causa.

_ Bueno… _consintió con una sonrisa al ver a Raph encaminándose a la puerta_ Como incentivo para que no te tardes… _comenzó a decir mientras gateaba hasta la cabecera de la cama_ Quiero que sepas que tengo braguitas nuevas…

Raphael volvió la cabeza al oír eso. Y como un toro al que le enseñan una capa roja… se quedó congelado en la puerta, viendo el suave meneo de las caderas de Donatello con ojos muy grandes.

El vestido se le había levantado al ponerse en ésa posición, y su lindo traserito estaba a la vista, enfundado con unas deliciosas pantys rosas;

_ ¿Son de encaje? _su mano aferraba el picaporte de la puerta. Sin fuerza.

_ 100% encaje de seda… _respondió Donatello, muy sonriente.

_ ¿S-son suaves?

_ Lo más suave que hayas tocado en tu vida… _el ojirrojo se inclinó hacia adelante, levantando más las caderas en el aire_ Yo mismo las hice…

Derrotado, Raphael soltó el picaporte de la puerta y medio segundo después se arrojaba en la cama de un salto, haciendo volar dulces por todos lados:

_ Bueno… _dijo, apresando a su pequeño amante_ Supongo que Leo puede esperar un rato más…

Donnie emitió una coqueta risita y el ojiverde procedió a quitarle los zapatitos de brillante charol de sus pies, dejando sólo las medias de seda que se aferraban a sus deliciosas piernitas...

Reclamó los labios de su travieso niño, bebiendo de ellos con la misma intensidad con la que lo había hecho la primera vez que lo tuvo entre sus brazos;

_ Vamos a ver… _Raphael levantó en alto su falda sin más preámbulo_ Creo que me he portado muy bien hoy… Eh sido un buen novio…

La falda, rellena de capas y capas de encaje, se infló como un diente de león cuando el ojiverde la enrolló hacia arriba;

_ Así es, Raphie… _asintió Donatello, dejándose hacer mansamente_ Te mereces una recompensa…

_ Mmmn… _el más alto observó complacido el tesoro de seda que acababa de encontrar_ ¿Qué tal una pequeña actuación?

Donatello emitió una risa traviesa… aquello era un juego que jugaban con frecuencia.

Raphael siempre le decía que si él no hubiese sido tan buen actor, nunca habría logrado emboscarlo aquella vez en el bosque… entonces Donnie actuaba otra vez su numerito del "niño inocente" y lo seducía con sus gimoteos falsos y mejillas sonrosadas.

_ Muy bien… _accedió el de vestido violeta, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos, éstos estaban llorosos y su sonrisa traviesa y seductora se había esfumado…

_ P-por favor, señor… _sollozó el "inocente" pequeño_ Déjeme regresar a mi casa… mi madre debe de estar preocupada porque no regreso…

_ A eso me refería… _murmuró Raph, complacido_ Me temo que no irás a ningún lado, pequeño… No hasta que yo lo diga…

_ P-pero… No debo de estar aquí a estas horas… _volvió a insistir el de vestido violeta, tratando de regresar la falda de su vestido a su sitio para que ése extraño no le dedicara más miradas_ P-por favor…

Raphael respondió a sus intentos de cubrirse metiendo las manos bajo su falda esponjada:

_ ¡No, no! ¡Mis pantys…! _trató de resistirse el pequeño niño, pero el más alto ya se había apoderado de sus braguitas y en menos de un segundo las deslizó por sus piernas y se las quitó_ ¡Nooo…! ¡Devuélvamelas!

El suave encaje parecía derretirse entre los dedos fuertes y ásperos de Raphael, que sostuvo la prenda en lo alto, para mortificación de su joven prisionero.

Donnie juntó las rodillas, como si todavía le quedase alguna prenda que Raphael pudiera robarle con sus hábiles manos:

_ Por favor… ¡Quiero mis braguitas de vuelta…! _gimoteó, con sus ojitos llorosos e intensos rubores trepando por sus mejillas.

_ Vaya… qué pena… Pensaba quedármelas como recuerdo… _el ojiverde apretó la delicada prenda contra su nariz, para poder olfatear ese dulce e inocente aroma a gusto.

_ P-pero mi madre se enfadará si vuelvo a casa sin ellas… _suplicó Donatello.

_ Bien… te las devolveré… _sonrió Raphael_ Pero sólo si haces lo que yo te diga: separa las piernas…

_ Nhhg… _el falsamente apenado niño obedeció, y separó las piernas en rombo.

_ Ahora levántate la falda… _exigió Raphael con una sonrisa perversa_ Mantenla bien arriba, o te quedas sin tus preciosas braguitas…

Luego de que el pequeño accediera a sus pervertidas exigencias, Raphael retiró las finísimas medias de seda que engalanaban las piernas de Donatello y se echó entre ellas…

El pequeño Donatello respiraba agitadamente cuando el ojiverde echó mano a uno de los pastelitos con glaseado rosa;

_ Vamos a ver… _Raphael retiró el papel de la valiosa golosina, y estrelló la parte del glaseado contra el interior de uno de los muslos de su prisionero_ Creo que es hora de un pequeño postre…

_ ¡Ah…! _Donatello se mordió los labios, y se cubrió la cara con la falda del vestido_ ¡E-está frío…!

_ Shhh… _Raphael aferró sus caderas y lo mantuvo en su sitio al ver que se retorcía, nervioso_ Una queja más y te quito el vestido también…

Donnie permaneció en silencio, ahogando los gemidos con la falda de su vestido mientras Rapha lamía el dulce del interior de sus piernas;

_ Mhhnng… _un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores delató que en realidad le gustaba cómo se sentía la lengua de ése extraño en sus zonas privadas… algo que Raphael notó de inmediato.

_ Parece que no eres un "niñito" después de todo… _comentó, limpiando los últimos rastros de glaseado con su lengua_ Tal vez deba lamerte por todos lados… como a un delicioso caramelo…

_ Ahhh… Ahhh… _Donatello se retorcía y gemía, mientras ésa lengua traviesa lo exploraba más allá de sus piernas_ Mmmm… Q-quiero…

_ ¿Uh…? _Raphael se asomó brevemente por encima de la falda.

_ Quiero que me lo hagas… Raphie… _completó el joven actor, tirando toda su rutina por la borda_ Tómame ahora…

El más alto emitió una carcajada;

_ Creo que te saliste un poco del personaje, Donnie… _bromeó.

_ ¡Mnnf! _Donatello se cruzó de brazos, impaciente_ ¡Creo que ya fue suficiente actuación por hoy…! _se quejó_ Te necesito, Raphie… Ahora…

Raphael se apresuró a juntar sus caras, y Donnie le acunó el rostro entre las manos para besar sus labios apasionadamente:

_ A veces siento celos de mis propias actuaciones… _admitió el ojirrojo_ Creo que te gustan más mis personajes que yo…

_ No te preocupes, Donnie… _repuso el más alto con calma_ Me encantan tus personajes… pero más me gustas tú.

_ Eso es tranquilizador Raphie… no podría fingir por toda la eternidad.

Raphael le sostuvo el mentón, contemplando sus ojos brillantes y hermosos como rubíes:

_ No se puede fingir esto, de todas formas… _comentó antes de cerrar los ojos y besar dulcemente al dueño de su corazón.

_ Mmmmm… Raphie…

Los amantes continuaron con su beso por varios segundos más, haciéndolo más profundo y sensual… hasta que sus lenguas se tocaron.

Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, Donatello esperó a que Raphael tomase la iniciativa para pasar a lo siguiente… pero en vez de prepararse para penetrarlo, el mayor volvió a recostarse entre sus piernitas levemente separadas.

_ Uhhh… Raphie… _se extrañó el ojirrojo al ver a su novio concentrándose otra vez en su entrepierna_ ¿Q-qué intentas hacer…?

Raphael hizo que las palabras murieran en sus labios, envolviendo con sus dedos fuertes la discreta erección de su niño… Su boca lo cubrió segundo después… torturándolo de placer al hacerlo sentir el calor de su lengua y su aliento.

_ Pero… Creí que íbamos a… Nhhg…! _Donatello se cubrió los labios con su mano, mordisqueando uno de sus coquetos guantes para disimular lo mucho que le gustaban aquellas atenciones.

_ He pensado… _explicó el de ojos verdes luego de un rato de estar "complaciendo" al pequeño lolita con su boca_ Que siempre que estamos a solas vamos directamente al grano. Pero por ser una noche especial, quiero probar algo nuevo… _dijo, incorporándose, y un hilo de saliva brilló en la comisura de su boca_ Y tomarme el tiempo para complacerte, mi dulce pequeño…

_ ¿A qué te refieres…?

_ Me refiero a que quiero mantenerte a punto caramelo por largo rato… y hacerte acabar varias veces, antes de que unamos nuestros cuerpos…

Donatello se sonrojó… y esta vez era un sonrojo real y no una actuación como la de hacía unos momentos:

_ Y… ¿tú estás cómodo con algo así? _quiso saber_ ¿No te… "aburrirías…?"

Raphael sonrió con malicia y negó con un meneo de la cabeza. Sólo el hecho de proponérselo ya le resultaba divertido, ¿cómo iba a aburrirse?

_ Créeme… Amo la cara que pones cuando pierdes el control… _le aseguró_ Gozaré mientras tú goces, mi pequeña princesa…

El ojiverde no esperó a obtener una respuesta, y fue hasta el rincón de la habitación en donde había aterrizado su corbata.

Luego de recuperarla le ató las manos a la cama por encima de la cabeza. Donatello cooperó con el proceso y le permitió a Raphael hacer un nudo bien fuerte en sus muñecas;

_ A que esto te resulta familiar... _bromeó Raphael acariciando su mentón.

Donatello asintió, algo nervioso. Raphael estaba recordando aquella vez que le ató las manos a una raíz para aprovecharse de él…

_ Un poco… Sí… _sonrió con timidez_ ¿No estarás tratando de vengarte de mí, o sí Raphie…?

_ Nada de eso… _el más alto peinó y acomodó los vuelitos de encaje de su vestido violeta con sumo cuidado_ Pero hay algo… Una cosa que tu hermano me dijo…

El ojirrojo dejó de sonreír un momento, pensando que su novio hablaba en serio. Raphael se acercó a un costado de su cara, para poder susurrarle mejor;

_ Mickey me ha dicho que tienes cosquillas… _dijo juguetonamente en su oído_ ¿Es verdad…?

Donatello abrió muy grandes los ojos, entrando lentamente en pánico. Ya no le parecía tan buena idea haberle seguido el juego a su novio y dejarse amarrar a la cabecera de la cama…

"_¡Voy a matar a Mickey por esto!"_ juró en silencio, mientras negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza… pensando que éso le daría más credibilidad a lo que iba a decir.

_ Y-yo no tengo cosquillas… _aseguró, con toda la convicción que pudo.

Pero Rapha no se lo creyó. Había detectado el nerviosismo en Donatello… y supo que estaba tratando de zafarse del embrollo en que estaba metido mintiéndole:

_ Veamos si es verdad… _propuso pícaramente, llevando sus manos a las axilas de Donatello para comenzar con la tortura.

Los dedos de Raphael trabajaron en distintos puntos de la anatomía de su pequeño, haciendo cosquillas aquí y allá… y las risas no se hicieron esperar.

Donatello comenzó con una risita tímida al principio, pero luego de un rato con los dedos de Raphael insistiendo esta se convirtió en una risa histérica, mientras trataba de poner una cierta resistencia.

Sin embargo se notaba que las cosquillas no le desagradaban del todo… lo que dio alas al perverso juego de Raph, quien se atrevió a subir la apuesta:

_ ¿Qué tal aquí…? _quiso saber, levantando la falda de su niño para acceder a sus muslos_ ¿También tienes cosquillas por aquí…?

_ ¡Jijiji…! ¡Raph, no… no…! _el ojirrojo comenzó a retorcerse, con lágrimas en sus ojitos rubíes_ ¡Para…! ¡Jajaja!

_ Parece que sí… _sonrió perversamente el de ojos verdes, pasando la yema de los dedos por todos los sitios que podía tocar, pero Donatello tensaba cada vez más el cuerpo, pateaba el aire y se retorcía tanto, que se hacía imposible trabajar sin que la falda del vestido se alborotara y cubriera las zonas que le interesaban a Raphael.

Aprovechó para darle un respiro a su pequeño… y cambió de posición.

Donnie lo observó sentarse a un costado de la cama. Aún estaba jadeando y temblaba cuando Raph abrazó sus rodillas con uno de sus fuertes brazos y le levantó ambas piernas.

Raphael le levantó su piernitas en lo alto y las mantuvo así. Donatello quedó con sus pies bien arriba, mientras Raph volvía a la carga y deslizaba las yemas de sus dedos por todas las deliciosas piernitas… mientras las mantenía firmemente apresadas.

Sólo con el primer contacto Donatello ya empezó a reírse. Inútilmente trataba de alejar sus piernas de su torturador, pataleando y agitando sus piecitos… pero esto sólo sirvió para que Raph se diera cuenta de que aún no había trabajado en un área importante.

_ Ahhh… Ahhh… ¡Raphie, no…! ¡Por favor no lo hagas, por favor…! _suplicó el ojirrojo, jadeando para recuperar el aliento mientras veía cómo el más alto se disponía a atacar sus pies_ Por favor, no mis pies… No…

Raphael deslizó con toda parsimonia su dedo índice por la planta de uno de los piecitos de Donatello, haciendo que éste sollozara y riera al mismo tiempo:

_ ¡Jajajajja…! ¡Ya basta…! _su pequeño prisionero se sonrojó a más no poder, porque aquellas cosquillas estaban estimulando otra parte de su anatomía que nada tenía que ver con sus pies_ ¡Jajaja! ¡No, no, no…!

_ ¿Quieres más…? _preguntó con malicia, mordisqueándole suavemente el dedo gordo del pie.

_ ¡Jijijiji…! _Donatello apretó los ojos y los puños, tratando de hacerse el valiente_ ¡V-voy a golpear a Mickey tan fuerte p-por esto…!

Raphael siguió atormentándolo, haciendo cosquillas con sus dientes en el talón, en sus pantorrillas… mientras disfrutaba de la risa de su pequeño y reía si cada tanto se le escapaba alguna grosería.

Pronto se aburrió de los piecitos de Donnie y regresó a sus muslos y a sus piernitas extendidas… tan deliciosas al tacto y a la vista. Cosquilleó la piel suave y fina de los muslos con las puntas de sus dedos, empujando cada vez más hacia el pecho las rodillas de su niño... y así poder tener una mejor vista de su redondo traserito.

Cuando Rapha hubo decidido ponerle fin a la tortura, sus manos acunaron las pompas redondas de Donatello, y juguetonamente las pellizcó un poco mientras esperaba que su niño recuperase el aliento:

_ Ahhh… Uhhggg… _Donatello aún podía sentir su cuerpo convulsionándose con violencia, y le dedicó una mirada de reproche a su novio_ Eres malvado, Raphie… Eso no me gustó…

_ ¿En serio…? _Raphael deslizó su mano por debajo del vestido de lolita y lo tocó íntimamente_ Parece que mientes otra vez, mi dulce princesa…

Sonrió, al ver comprobado lo que decía bajo la falda de tul de su pequeño. Donatello no se molestó en retrucarle… ya que Raphael había encontrado el pequeño charquito entre sus piernas.

Sí, se había venido un par de veces mientras Raphael le hacía cosquillas. Eso le traería problemas la próxima vez que el mayor quisiera someterlo a otra sesión de cosquilleo y quisiera negarse…

_ Tranquilo… ya no te torturaré más con esto si no quieres… _Raphael había notado su turbación y trató de consolarlo_ La próxima vez que quieras cosquillas, dejaré que me las pidas primero… ¿Está bien?

El mayor acarició su rostro dulcemente, y Donatello asintió con una sonrisa conciliadora:

_ Me parece bien… _aprobó.

_ Además… _comenzó a decir el más alto devolviendo su atención a las pompas del ojirrojo_ Sé de otras cosas que te gustan más…

Raphael ubicó sus manos fuertes y ásperas sobre el trasero del pequeño lolita, que se removió, ansioso. Procedió a separar gentilmente sus nalgas, haciendo a un lado la carne con sus pulgares.

Allí, rodeado por la piel suave y sedosa como un melocotón, estaba el objeto de sus deseos…

_ Raphieeee… _lo llamó el de vestido violeta, canturreando_ No te me quedes viendoooo…

Lo excitaba el morbo de tener a Raph observando fijamente ése punto de su anatomía… tan rosado y sensible al tacto…

_ Me pregunto si tendrás cosquillas aquí también… _se preguntó distraídamente en voz alta el ojiverde, sin quitar la vista de ése capullo rosado que palpitaba por atención.

Donatello iba a protestar y a recordarle el acuerdo al que habían llegado hacía uno par de minutos… pero entonces Raphael comenzó a estimularlo suavemente, casi con la punta de los dedos…

Dibujó círculos… Deslizó la yema del dedo de arriba hacia abajo… Con mucha lentitud, para mantener a su pequeño ansioso…

_ Apresúrate… Tócame de una vez…! _protestó el ojirrojo.

Sus toques eran demasiado sutiles para el gusto de Donatello, tan imperceptibles como el rose de las alas de una mariposa… y Raph sabía que eso lo molestaba.

_ Estás hablando mucho… _el mayor dejó lo que estaba haciendo un segundo, y le acarició el mentón_ Me distraes…

Llevó los dedos de su mano hasta a la boca de su niño, que obedeció esa orden no emitida separando los labios…

Los dedos de Raph salieron de allí ensalivados, y el ojiverde los regresó de nuevo hasta la entrada a su cuerpo, para dibujar un camino brillante sobre el delicado botón… sonrosado e inflamado ante el contacto con sus dedos…

Sus dedos realizaron dibujos, acariciando cada vez con más insistencia… Presionando y frotando… hasta dejar su entrada caliente y resbalosa: sólo entonces Raph se atrevió a invadirlo con sus dedos, buscando alcanzar ése punto dulce escondido en el interior de su cuerpo.

Donatello emitió unos gemiditos de protesta ante la exploración, pero Raph lo consoló:

_ Te prometo que se sentirá mejor en unos segundos… _prometió, concentrándose en su delicado trabajo.

_ Nhhnnn… Ahhhg… Raphie… _el de vestido violeta se retorció ligeramente, hamacando sus caderas un poco_ Ahhh… ¡Ah…!

_ Oh, sí… Aquí está… _celebró el ojiverde, luego de al fin haber encontrado eso que buscaba. Y durante los siguientes minutos, se dedicó a hacer uso y abuso de ése descubrimiento…

_ Ahhh… Mhhmm… _Donatello estaba comenzando a sudar debajo del vestido, y dulces descargas de placer recorrían su cuerpecito_ Ahhh… Raphie…

_ Es tan apretado y caliente… _Raphael le habló sucio, mientras sus dedos entraban y salían de su cuerpo_ Casi parece que me succionara…

_ Raphie… D-detente o… Ahh… ¡Voy a manchar mi vestido! _su niño sollozó de placer, acompañando el masaje de sus dedos con movimientos de la cadera.

_ Creí que habías dicho que podíamos hacer lo que queramos con tu vestido… _repuso el más alto, sorprendido por el calor en las entrañas del su delicioso amante.

El pecho del de vestido violeta subía y bajaba frenéticamente cuando los gemidos se transformaron en grititos de placer:

_ Ahhh… ¡Ahhh! _la explosión de placer de su pequeño prisionero no se hizo esperar por más tiempo… llegando en forma de un orgasmo húmedo y abundante.

Por la posición en la que estaba, algunas gotas de semen lograron brincar más allá de su entrepierna… salpicando mucho más que su vestido…

_ Nunca te has visto más delicioso… _comentó Raph observándolo jadear para recuperarse, con las mejillas teñidas de un intenso rosa y algunas gotas de su propia esencia resbalando sobre su nariz y su mentón…

Donnie lo miró a través de sus ojitos llorosos y largas pestañas, suspirando mientras Raphael recuperaba sus braguitas y procedía a limpiar con ellas el interior de sus piernas… y también la brillante humedad que ahora escurría de la entrada a su cuerpo.

Luego removió con cuidado las gotitas que habían brincado hasta el rostro de su pequeño…

_ Hablaba en serio cuando dije que me dejaría tus pantys como recuerdo… _recalcó el mayor, regresando la delicada prenda a su bolsillo_ ¿Qué te ha parecido…?

Donatello se sonrojó intensamente, y sonrió algo apenado. Los vuelitos de su vestido estaban ahora pegoteados entre sí y todavía no podía reprimir el temblor…

Nunca antes alguien lo había sometido de ésa forma… solía estar acostumbrado a llevar las riendas en el asunto.

Además, siempre devoraba a su amante de turno mucho antes de llegar a tercera base, así que ésa era su primera experiencia como sumiso…

_ M-me gusta ser tu prisionero, Raphie… _confesó, ruborizándose como una colegiala.

_ Y aún no hemos terminado… _dijo el mayor desatando sus muñecas_ Date la vuelta…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Leonardo había llegado a su habitación y se había cambiado de ropa...

Splinter no estaba en casa, había dejado una nota en la nevera diciendo que había ido a una fiesta de disfraces ara adultos; así que Leo disponía de tiempo suficiente para llenar su bolso de viaje con tranquilidad.

Mientras corría atravesando los vecindarios se había dado cuenta.

Ya no podía soportar por más tiempo esa doble vida… tenía que tomar una decisión.

Guardó las delicadas braguitas de Michelangelo en un bolsillo de sus pantalones. Cada minuto que se demoraba en reunirse con él era una tortura. Casi podía sentir cómo su cuerpo le pedía a gritos la presencia de su niño…

Su olor… Su calor… Su hermosa, hermosa sonrisa cubierta de pecas…

Pensó en la mirada que tenía cuando supo que iría a la fiesta con Usagi en vez de marcharse con él… y decidió que no quería lastimarlo de ésa manera nunca más. Mickey lo necesitaba… Necesitaba a alguien que lo amara y lo cuidara…

"_Y ése alguien soy yo… Él me necesita mucho más que cualquier persona que yo conozca…"_ reflexionó Leo, anudando bien fuerte los cordones de sus zapatillas.

"_Y yo lo necesito a él…"_

Una punzada de melancolía lo detuvo al ver una foto de Splinter y él sobre la mesa de luz. Ocasionalmente volvería de visita, decidió mientras guardaba la fotografía en el bolso de viaje.

Pero Usagi, la escuela y el resto de las personas… tendrían que continuar su vida sin él. Tendría que sacrificarlos para poder tener a Mickey.

Sigilosamente, salió por la puerta de atrás y cerró con llave. Antes de que pudiera voltearse, una voz se oyó detrás de él:

_ Leonardo…

El ojiazul se giró, sobresaltado;

_ ¡Usagi…! ¿Q-qué haces aquí…? _quiso saber.

_ Te seguí… _Usagi no estaba para nada contento_ ¿Qué fue eso, Leo? ¿Por qué te escapaste así…?

Leonardo apretó los nudillos, tratando de pensar una respuesta coherente. Pero Usagi fue más veloz que él:

_ ¿Por qué traes ése bolso tan grande? _el conejo clavó la mirada en su abultado bolso de viaje.

Más preguntas que Leonardo no podía responder…

_ Usagi… _suspiró el ojiazul_ No debes decir nada de esto a nadie… Por favor…

_ ¿No vas a decirme a dónde vas? _exigió el conejo.

_ No puedo decírtelo…

_ ¡Creo que ya tuve suficiente de toda esa mierda de misterio! _estalló su amigo_ ¿Por qué ya no confías en mí, Leo? ¿Qué es lo que me ocultan tú y Raphael?

_ ¡Nada! _Leonardo trató de avanzar, pero no fue más allá de la pila de leños que había hecho con tanto esfuerzo ésa mañana.

_ ¡No me digas que no es nada! _se exasperó el conejo, cortándole el paso_ Has estado raro Leo… Ya no quieres pasar tiempo conmigo y me ocultas cosas…

_ Usagi…

_ ¡Hoy incluso te vi hablando con una casa vacía! Comienzo a pensar que estás loco de remate… _exclamó_ ¿¡Vendes drogas?!

_ ¡No!

_ ¿¡Tienes una novia que no me quieres presentar?!

_ ¡Usagi, yo no…!

_ Mira, no sé qué sucede, ¡pero quiero que me lo digas ya…!

_ Tengo que irme, Usagi… _repitió Leonardo con voz solemne_ Lo siento.

_ ¡Leo, por favor! _suplicó Usagi aferrando su campera deportiva antes de que pudiera dar otro paso_ Yo… yo… Hay algo que he querido decirte… pero nunca tengo oportunidad.

Leonardo no tenía tiempo para eso. Sabía que cuánto más hablara con su amigo, más difícil le sería salir del atolladero en que estaba metido… no quería sembrar más dudas de las que Usagi ya tenía en su cabeza.

Suerte para él que Usagi decidió hablar con "actos" en vez de palabras…

Fue un movimiento ágil y rápido, producto quizá de toda su experiencia obtenida al ser el más guapo de la escuela: el conejo le aferró los hombros con sus manos y juntó sus caras para besarlo.

Leonardo se quedó muy quieto, dejando caer el bolso de viaje. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que su amigo tenía ésos sentimientos hacia él.

Usagi lo estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos, esperando una respuesta, y Leonardo cerró los ojos… pero no en un acto romántico. El ojiazul se estaba lamentando en silencio, mientras el beso continuaba.

Ahora, además de despedirse para siempre, tendría que romperle el corazón a su mejor amigo…

Usagi interrumpió el beso súbitamente:

_ ¿Qué es esto? _el conejo había encontrado por accidente las pantys de Michelangelo en el bolsillo de Leo.

_ ¡Espera, devuélvemelas…! _Leo trató de quitárselas, pero ya era muy tarde.

El conejo miraba la prenda que colgaba de sus dedos con ojos muy abiertos;

_ ¿Tú y ese niño…? _Usagi no completó la frase.

_ Entrégamelas ya mismo. _exigió el joven tortuga, extendiendo la mano.

Usagi entró en pánico al ver que su amigo no se molestaba en negar lo que acababa de sugerir:

_ ¡Leo…! ¡Eso es… repugnante!

_ ¡Usagi! _Leonardo consiguió arrebatarle la prenda al fin, y la regresó a su bolsillo.

Todo estaba poniéndose cada vez peor. Si no se deshacía de Usagi pronto, atraerían a algún vecino espectador…

_ ¡Tiene la edad de mis hermanos! _se horrorizó su amigo de orejas largas, dando un paso hacia atrás_ ¿Cómo puedes…?

_ Por qué no se lo preguntas a Niko… _se hartó Leonardo. Tal vez si lo hacía enojar, lograría sacar a su amigo de en medio.

_ Eso no tiene gracia, Leo…

_ Hablo en serio. Una vez estuve a punto de hacérselo a tu precioso hermanito... lástima que nos interrumpiste.

¡SLAP!

Usagi le propinó una atroz bofetada;

_ ¿¡Quién eres…?! _jadeó el conejo, con la voz cargada de ira y a la vez desconcierto_ No eres el Leonardo que yo conozco… El que solía ser mi amigo…

Leo le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos, sin responder. Luego volvió a echarse su bolso de viajes al hombro:

_ Me tengo que ir. _declaró, comenzando a caminar.

_ No. _Usagi volvió a aferrarle el brazo cuando pasó a su lado_ No te dejaré.

_ Usagi… ¡déjame que me vaya! _estalló el ojiazul, tironeando para soltarse_ ¡Lo que yo haga ya no te incumbe!

_ ¡Leo…! _el joven tortuga se zafó de su agarre y se alejó caminando a paso firme por la calle oscura y desierta_ ¡LEO…!

El ojiazul lo ignoró, caminando más rápido:

_ Mickey me está esperando… _susurró, para darse consuelo.

Usagi alzó los brazos en un gesto de desesperación, pero en vez de jalarse las orejas… decidió tomar otro camino;

_ ¡¿Eso es lo que vas a hacer a esa casa abandonada, Leo…?! _le gritó a su examigo_ ¿Ahí es donde tú y Raph llevan a sus víctimas?

Leonardo se frenó en seco al oír eso. No se volvió, sino que se quedó parado muy quieto, escuchando la voz de Usagi…

_ ¡Así es! ¡No es la primera vez que te sigo, Leonardo! _le aseguró el conejo.

El ojiazul apretó los dientes. Consideró ignorarlo y seguir caminando, pero…

_ ¿Allá es a dónde vas ahora, no es cierto…? _adivinó Usagi al ver su reacción.

Leo lo miró por encima del hombro:

_ Michelangelo me espera… _respondió, simplemente_ Ésa es la verdad, Usagi. Mickey me espera, y no pienso defraudarlo… Ya no más…

Usagi tragó saliva. La voz de Leonardo había sonado muy distinta al decir eso…

Esa voz le era totalmente ajena. Parecía salida de las profundidades del infierno.

Si no hubiera estado tan enojado, tan frustrado… El conejo habría sabido tomar ésa señal como la terrible advertencia que era...

Y no se habría arriesgado a decir lo siguiente:

_ Si vuelves a ir a ésa casa… _amenazó_ ¡Llamaré a la policía!

Leonardo se dio la vuelta, y comenzó a caminar hacia él.

A mitad de camino dejó caer el bolso de viaje.

En sus ojos no había color. Y su cara no delataba emoción alguna.

Para cuando Usagi se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasar, ya era demasiado tarde…

Leonardo sacó el hacha de Splinter del tronco donde la había dejado ésa mañana con un rápido movimiento. Y avanzó hacia él.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	4. Chapter 4

Muchas horas después…

Mickey se había cansado de esperar a Leo sentado en los pies de la escalera. Convencido de que su enamorado ya no vendría, subió al ático y encendió algunas velas rojas...

La luz de éstas iluminó poco a poco el espacio y todos los objetos que contenía. Mickey miró alrededor, en busca de algo para sentarse y al final se decidió por un pequeño banquito.

Ya había apoyado los codos en las rodillas y empezado a sollozar, cuando sintió encima la mirada de alguien…

La calavera que descansaba sobre uno de los muebles –y que antes había sido la cabeza de su desquiciada madre- lo observaba fijamente. La mirada de ésas cuencas vacías estaba cargada de reproches...

Casi podía escucharla decir: _"¡te mereces lo que todo lo que te está pasando, por ser un niño malo…!_"

_ ¡Cállate, mamá! _Mickey se tomó el trabajo de levantarse a buscar la calavera, y la escondió en la habitación más alta de su casita de muñecas, cerrando con llave la puertecita.

La casita de muñecas… Leo se la había regalado luego de que llegó tarde a su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Echó una mirada. El ático estaba lleno de juguetes… y todos eran una disculpa o una compensación de Leonardo. El caballito de madera, las hermosas muñecas, la costosa tetera de porcelana nueva…

Todos esos juguetes representaban fiestas de té a las que faltaba el invitado más especial. O noches alrededor del fuego de la hoguera, viendo cómo su hermano mayor y su novio se besuqueaban… mientras él esperaba en silencio a su acompañante, que al final nunca se hacía presente.

_ Tal vez me equivoqué al pedirle que pase el resto de la eternidad conmigo… _se lamentó el pequeño niño, bajando la mirada.

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás para lo que había hecho. Ya había transformado al apuesto Leonardo en un monstruo igual que él…

Y ahora… Leo lo odiaba por eso.

Michelangelo comenzó a mover los juguetes a un lado, uno por uno, haciendo sitio… hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

El viejo pentagrama seguía pintado en el suelo de madera… era el lugar en el que todo había empezado.

Donnie lo había pintado muchos años atrás, luego de haber asesinado a sus padres... como un pequeño homenaje a aquél que les había otorgado la inmortalidad y la oportunidad de vengarse.

Mickey se recostó sobre el símbolo, y se hizo un ovillo mientras su coqueto vestido se desparramaba sobre la vieja y crujiente madera del suelo.

Comenzó a llorar en silencio.

"_Perdóname Leo, no debí pedirte que vinieras conmigo…"_ pensó.

"_No tendría que haberte dejado sacrificar tu vida, y a tu familia y amigos por mí…"_

Cuando la cera de las velas ya se había derretido casi por completo y el pequeño Mickey comenzaba a quedarse dormido, se oyeron pasos…

Michelangelo se sentó, como impulsado por un resorte. Contuvo el aliento.

¿Lo había imaginado? ¿O realmente eran pasos lo que había escuchado…?

Entonces, los peldaños de la escalera que conducía al ático crujieron… y Leonardo apareció en la puerta;

_ Hola, mi dulce Michelangelo… _lo saludó con una tierna sonrisa_ He vuelto a casa… Para estar contigo…

Mickey le sonrió desde donde estaba, sin levantarse:

_ Bienvenido, Leo… _lo saludó suavemente.

_ Ojalá no estés enojado conmigo… me he tardado mucho más de lo que pensé. _se lamentó_ Discúlpame…

_ N-no… Soy yo quien debe… _Mickey trató de contener las ganas de llorar, pero fracasó_ ¡Sniff! ¡Soy yo quién debe disculparse contigo…!

El pequeño de rostro cubierto de pecas se echó a llorar desconsoladamente, rompiendo el corazón de Leo en mil pedazos.

Leonardo se apresuró a dejar su bolso de viaje contra un mueble, y se abalanzó sobre su pequeño para estrecharlo entre sus brazos sin demora:

_ Mickey… _susurró mientras lo abrazaba_ Dime qué te atormenta, mi amor…

_ Leo… ¿T-tú me odias…? _sollozó el de ojos claros, cubriéndose el rostro con sus manitas enguantadas.

El más alto se sorprendió muchísimo con ésa pregunta:

_ ¿Odiarte? ¡¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido algo semejante!? _le regañó Leo_ Yo jamás podría odiarte, mi dulce Michelangelo… Tú lo eres todo para mí…

_ P-pero… Por mí es que ya no pasas tanto tiempo con tus amigos y tu familia… _se entristeció Mickey_ No debí pedirte que vinieras conmigo… No debí transformarte, nunca… Lo siento Leo, lo lamento de verdad…

Leo permaneció en silencio unos segundos, y luego sonrió dulcemente. Apartó las manitos enguantadas de la cara de Mickey y las envolvió con las suyas.

Luego reclamó un beso de sus dulces, dulces labios…

_ Mickey… No me has obligado a nada. _le aseguró cuando se separaron_ Aquel día en el bosque tú me diste una opción y yo la tomé, y lo hice porque deseaba pasar el resto de la eternidad contigo… Desde la primera vez que te vi lo he sabido. Supe que no podría volver a dejarte ir…

_ L-leo…

_ Si alguien intentara apartarme de ti, creo que enloquecería… _confesó el más alto_ Es una de las cosas que aprendí esta noche. Créeme... No tengo nada que lamentar… y jamás lo tendré mientras sepa que tengo tu corazón a cambio.

Mickey volvió a arrojarse entre sus brazos, llorando de la emoción y de la felicidad. Leonardo lo acunó y lo apretó contra su pecho… besando su frente repetidas veces;

_ Hazme el amor, Leo… _suplicó el de vestido anaranjado, arañando su ropa, como si no pudiese esperar un segundo más por juntar sus cuerpos_ Por favor…

_ Claro que sí, mi amor… _el ojiazul comenzó a pellizcar los botones del hermoso vestido de lolita, para desprenderlos uno por uno_ Mi dulce Michelangelo… Mi pequeño… Te he extrañado tanto…

Cuando los botones cedieron, Leo le pidió que se pusiera de espaldas, para poder desanudar los muchos lacitos que sostenían la parte de atrás del vestido.

Mickey se quedó muy quieto mientras Leo deslizaba el hermoso atuendo por su cuerpecito, quitándoselo lentamente… como en un ritual…

Leonardo lo despojó también de sus otras prendas: los guantes, el lazo de la cabeza, las ligas de encaje… todo fue a parar al piso de madera, haciendo un montoncito sedoso y acolchonado. Lo único que permaneció en su lugar fueron las mediecitas de seda que enfundaban sus piernas… dándole un aspecto tan tierno como vulnerable.

El mayor también removió su ropa y se desvistió totalmente. Quería sentir la piel cremosa de su niño contra la suya, y que éste le clavara las uñas en los hombros… que lo mordiera…

Básicamente quería llevar las marcas de su joven dueño por todo el cuerpo…

Sus manos recorrieron con placer las suaves curvas de su cuerpo, siguiendo los simpáticos dibujos que las pecas hacían como si de un mapa se tratasen; y cuando ya no pudo contenerse más, lo empujó suavemente sobre la cama que sus ropas habían hecho… y recorrió esos mismos senderos con sus labios…

_ Leo… Uhh… _gimió el de ojos claros, rodeándolo con sus bracitos_ Muérdeme tú también… Márcame… _le pidió_ Usa tus dientes… Tus "otros" dientes…

Leonardo procesó un momento la petición de su pequeño. ¿Él podía hacer eso…?

Cerró los ojos. Con un poco de concentración, el mayor consiguió sacar sus dientes de demonio… los que había conseguido al dejar que Mickey lo transformara aquella tarde, pero que nunca antes había utilizado.

Con sumo cuidado, usó esas puntas afiladas para rasgar levemente la piel fina de su cuello, haciendo brotar algunos hilillos de sangre que lamió enseguida, probando por primera vez ése sabor de su niño.

Y le pareció maravilloso…

Mickey se sentó en el suelo y le limpió la comisura de los labios con sus pulgares:

_ Ahora eres oficialmente uno de los nuestros… _le felicitó con una dulce sonrisa, obsequiándose un jugoso beso.

Volvió a tenderse boca arriba sobre el suelo… esperando, pero se sorprendió cuando el más alto aferró sus caderas y lo levantó en el aire.

Antes de Mickey que pudiera preguntar, Leo se había colocado amorosamente sus piernas sobre los hombros:

_ Así la vista es mejor… _se justificó.

Llevó los labios hasta el límite de sus piernas, buscando entre sus nalgas tiernas y redondas. Succionó y lamió el rosado orificio con insistencia.

Su pequeño se sentía tan intacto como la primera vez…

_ Ahhh… Nhhh… _el más pequeño gimió cuando su novio comenzó a masturbarlo también, mientras le hacía el amor con su boca_ Leooo… V-vas a volverme loco… Ahhh…

La lengua rosada del más alto penetró su carne, haciéndolo arquear su espalda y sollozar el nombre del ojiazul varias veces…

Cuando por fin consideró que su pequeño no podría aguantar más, Leo volvió a dejarlo en el suelo y se tendió entre sus piernas, que lo abrazaron, rodeándole gustosas sus caderas…

Se dejó ir en él sin más preámbulos, y Mickey lo abrazó, dándole la bienvenida con su calor:

_ Te quiero, Leo… _gimió la sonrojada tortuga, cuyo cuerpo cubierto de pecas se acoplaba perfectamente al del mayor.

_ Y yo a ti, mi pequeño y dulce Mickey… _suspiró el mayor, meciendo sus caderas_ Nunca más volveré a apartarme de ti…

Leonardo le hizo el amor sobre el pentagrama hasta muy altas horas de la noche aquella vez…

Y cuando los coros de suspiros se apagaron, los dos amantes se desplomaron abrazados sobre el suelo de madera… Pequeñas perlas de sudor cubriendo sus cuerpos desnudos y entrelazados…

Sólo entonces Mickey pudo prestarle atención a otra cosa que no fuera la voz de Leo susurrándole "te amo" al oído;

_ ¿Hueles eso…? _Mickey olfateó el aire, en el que flotaba un olor muy particular.

Leo no contestó, pero permitió que Mickey se sentara en el suelo otra vez, cubriéndose la desnudez con su elegante –y ahora muy arrugado- vestido…

Michelangelo no tardó en adivinar cuál era la fuente de ése olor:

_ ¿Qué traes en ése bolso? _curioseó.

Antes de que su novio le respondiera algo, el pequeño se levantó del suelo y se acercó al bolso de viajes que Leo había traído con él.

Lo tocó con la punta del dedo índice, provocando que cayera de lado. El golpe contra el suelo hizo que se abriera, y el contenido se desparramó por todo el suelo de madera…

Una oreja ensangrentada de conejo se desenrolló –como una siniestra flor abriéndose- contra los pies desnudos de Mickey, que se tapó la boca con la mano, conteniendo una exclamación…

Michelangelo no se horrorizó ante esa visión. Ni siquiera estaba asustado, solo un poco perplejo;

_ ¡Leo! _exclamó_ ¿Tú hiciste esto?

Leonardo asintió con pesar:

_ Perdí el control… _dijo simplemente_ Pero era necesario. Él trató de apartarme de ti…

El ojiazul le relató brevemente lo que había pasado horas atrás;

_ Oh, Leo… _Mickey regresó a su lado, y le echó los bracitos al cuello_ No tenías que llegar tan lejos por mí…

Los dos amantes compartieron un dulce beso, permaneciendo abrazados por un momento. A Leo lo consolaba que Mickey hubiese entendido tan fácil, sin juzgarlo…

Pero a medida que el joven tortuga descendía de las nubes del placer y el romance, la realidad lo rodeaba. Y la realidad era que había asesinado a uno de sus mejores amigos a sangre fría...

Mickey le dio unas palmaditas, adivinando su turbación:

_ Pobre muchacho… _suspiró_ Es una lástima que tu lado demoníaco se haya manifestado justo con él… y en el momento menos pensado…

_ Sí, lo sé. Usagi era un buen chico… y sus hermanos van a extrañarlo mucho. _se lamentó_ Es una pena que no podamos convertirlo en uno de nosotros o algo así…

_ Bueno… de hecho, hay algo que podemos hacer por él. _sugirió la tortuga de ojos claros_ ¡Pero hay que darnos prisa, ya casi amanece!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Raphael estaba comiendo glaseado rosa de las pompas de Donnie cuando llamaron a la puerta… pero estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacía, que no escuchó los sutiles golpecitos en la madera.

En cambio, siguió lamiendo el dulce que cubría la delicada piel de su prisionero…

_ Ahhh… Por favor, Raphie… _gimió Donatello, ocultando su cara sonrojada entre las almohadas. Ya comenzaba a sentir los espasmos de otro orgasmo en el vientre, pero su dominante no daba señales de querer dejar aquél juego_ Hagamos esto mientras aún me quede energía…

_ Todavía no… _declaró Raphael con malicia, manteniéndolo boca abajo en la cama_ Quiero oírte gemir mi nombre un rato más…

El más fuerte mordió y succionó, dejando discretas lunas rojas con la marca de sus dientes en las pompas de su niño… que gimió y sollozó de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo.

_ Háblame sucio, Donnie… _le pidió, comenzando a masturbarse_ Hazme saber que lo quieres…

Raphael lo mordió otra vez, enloqueciendo al más pequeño;

_ ¡Ahh! ¡Nhhhg…! _el ojirrojo ocultó la cara en la almohada que estrujaba_ Házmelo… Penétrame, te quiero dentro de mí…

_ Más…

_ Quiero que te vengas dentro de mí… Lléname… _gimió dedicándole al mismo tiempo una mirada suplicante por encima del hombro, con toda la intención de provocarlo_ Quiero dentro de mí tu enorme y jugoso…

¡TOC TOC TOC!

Mickey probó a tocar la puerta un par de veces más, sin obtener respuesta.

Leonardo se dio cuenta de que si querían resultados, tendrían que patear –literalmente- la puerta…

A la cuarta vez que los pies de ésos dos hicieron crujir la madera de la puerta, Raphael se exasperó y se resignó a dejar lo que estaba haciendo.

Se levantó, dispuesto a darle a Leonardo un merecido puñetazo en la nariz... pero desistió de la idea al abrir la puerta y ver que traían palas y una bolsa que goteaba sangre en el piso…

_ Perdón por interrumpir… _se apresuró a decir Mickey, poniendo cara de niño bueno_ Es que necesitamos de su ayuda…


	5. Chapter 5 (Fin)

**FINAL**

Comenzaba a amanecer cuando los cuatro amigos llegaron caminando al lugar señalado por Donatello.

El ojirrojo revisó otra vez el mapa, y asintió con la cabeza:

_ Es aquí… _corroboró, señalando un sitio específico en el terreno_ Pueden comenzar a cavar por allí…

Leonardo y Raphael se apresuraron a cavar un pozo bien profundo, como había especificado el de vestido violeta. Mickey los observaba en silencio, sosteniendo la bolsa que contenía el cuerpo desmembrado a hachazos de Usagi…

Cuando los dos adolescentes hubieron terminado, Donatello les pidió que se apartaran y con ayuda de Mickey, vació el contenido de la bolsa en el hueco… exceptuando una pieza del cuerpo:

_ Toma, Leo… _el ojirrojo le entregó una de las orejas de conejo_ Conserva una de sus orejas, así si se despierta no podrá irse de la ciudad hasta tener todas las piezas…

Leonardo asintió solemnemente, y aceptó guardar la oreja de Usagi:

_ ¿Cuánto tarda…? _quiso saber.

_ A veces tarda un día, y a veces varios meses… _explicó Donatello_ No hay manera de saberlo…

Raphael comenzó a tapar el hueco con la tierra suelta;

_ ¿Y qué hay aquí que tiene el poder de revivir a los muertos…? _preguntó_ ¿Un cementerio indio?

_ Tú y tus estereotipos, Raphie… _lo reprendió Donatello_ No. Por aquí abajo pasa un acuífero que está lleno de una energía espiritual muy extraña…

_ Vuelve a la vida todo lo que entierres aquí, en tanto lleve menos de 24 horas muerto… _completó Mickey, cruzando los bracitos detrás de la espalda_ Hay que apurarnos, ya casi es de día…

Leonardo se sumó a la tarea para acabar de cubrir a Usagi con tierra antes de que el sol saliera del todo. Para finalizar, rodaron una gran piedra hasta el sitio en donde estaba ahora el conejo, a modo de lápida.

Raphael se secó el sudor de la frente, e invitó a Donatello a regresar a la casa. El de vestido violeta aceptó, gustoso, y junto con Leo empezaron a caminar de regreso.

Mickey se quedó atrás unos momentos, para poder dejar una ofrenda en la tumba de Usagi antes de partir.

La joven tortuga sacó del bolsillo de su vestido unos cuantos dulces, parte del botín que había conseguido ésa noche y añadió también una enorme y brillante paleta de remolino… hecha de un hermoso caramelo rojo.

La dejó con cuidado contra la piedra, y se agachó para poder susurrarle:

_ Por favor no te enfades con Leo… _dijo, con una dulce sonrisa_ Él sólo estaba protegiéndome…

El pequeño formó un montoncito de tierra con sus manos, y cubrió las ofrendas con sumo cuidado;

_ Ojalá podamos ser amigos cuando regreses. Si quieres, hasta podemos compartir a Leo… _prometió_ Pero por favor no te enfades con él…

_ Mickey… ¿Vienes…? _lo llamó su apuesto Leonardo, y Mickey acudió a su encuentro, arrojándose en su pecho.

Leonardo lo cargó y comenzó a caminar con su niño en brazos, de vuelta a la casa…

Mickey le pasó los bracitos alrededor del cuello, y apoyó el mentón sobre uno de sus hombros.

Mientras se acurrucaba, observó ésa tumba que se alejaba de ellos a medida que caminaban…

Hasta perderse en la lejanía…

:::::::::::::::::::::: EL FIN :::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Ojalá haya sido de su agrado esta historia :3 Disfruté mucho escribiéndola! **

**Espero que les haya causado algún escalofrío o por lo menos un sangrado de nariz jejeje XDD**

**GRACIAS POR LEER! FELIZ HALLOWEEN! 3**


End file.
